


Moving Too Fast

by Ishxallxgood, stratumgermanitivum



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Adam and Darko catfight, Adam discovers his kinks, Adam finds everything about Nigel hot, Adam finds out, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beth unwittingly plays matchmaker, Blowjobs, Bottom Adam, Cafe meeting, Couch Sex, Cuddling, Darko to the rescue, Did we mention they flip?, Edging, M/M, Mac and Cheese dinner date, Meet-Cute, Mild Breathplay, Nigel Gets Shot, Nigel and his biting kink, Nigel and his goddamn omegaverse kink, Nigel gets his ride, Nigel loves space, Nigel really wants to claim, Nigel's still a drug lord, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Rimming, Shower Sex, Smart Nigel, Table Sex, They Flip, They literally just can't stop fucking, Unprotected Sex, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum
Summary: #232: THE MEET CUTEA is in a public place and temporarily leaves their things where they are seated so that they can use the bathroom. When A returns, A notices B, the person sitting at the next table, putting A’s phone back on the table. A demands to know what they were doing with their phone, and B tells them that the phone was ringing non-stop and it was bothering everyone. Also… “Your friend is drunk and I think they want to sleep with you.”The one where Nigelfinallyworks up the nerve to talk to the beautiful stranger he's been staring at for months thanks to the help of a drunken ex, and they end up, wellmoving too fast.It should be fine though right?  They have all the time in the world to get to know each other and work out their differences.  What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're back again where our boys have seriously no chill. Where they just can't stop fucking once they start.
> 
> We decided to flip this time (just like our boys) 
> 
> Nigel = ishy  
Adam/Beth = strats

California was bullshit. Darko was a motherfucker for putting him up to this.  _ Go to California _ , he said,  _ get some sun on the beach, run the new club _ .

Fucking bullshit.

For starters, although the beach was only about fifteen miles from the club, it would take him almost an hour to get there. Thank you for nothing, mother fucking Los Angeles traffic. And that brings him to the location of the club. Of course Darko bought a club in West fucking Hollywood, not that Nigel particularly minded, but honestly he's had enough with American cocksuckers. Running a club catering to them was great and all, but he'll be damned if he had to live there too. 

Which is how, after months, he finally found himself in the quiet town of Flintridge.

So far, it was probably the only part of California he didn’t automatically hate. It was a small, quiet community, banked by the Angeles National Forest (a bike ride he greatly appreciated). It was beautiful up there. So very different than Bucharest and all that bullshit. It was just him and the mountains. So maybe, California wasn't complete bullshit, but Darko was still a motherfucker.

Nigel shoved his hands in his pocket as he continued to make his way down the street to the Starbucks he preferred. Sure he could get better coffee from the specialty store down the road, but he enjoyed the crowd at this particular Starbucks more. Rather, he enjoyed the company, or if he was being honest with himself, the view of one particular man.

A lot could be said about Nigel, but no one, not even Darko, would deny that he wasn’t an equal opportunity lover. Especially when his prospect was simply put, gorgeous. Nigel, if nothing, was a lover of beautiful things. His Gabi was a work of mother fucking art art, but then again, she wasn't really his anymore. Which is what brought him here. In search for his next Masterpiece, and what a piece it was. Honestly, what had caught his eye was a flash of blue eyes and carefully combed hair, neat button down shirt covered by a light sweater, and terribly ill-fitting jeans which did not do that ass justice. He certainly wasn't Nigel's usual type; loud, bold, assertive and breathtakingly beautiful. Well, he had the breathtakingly beautiful part down, but the rest, well he was  _ different _ . He was quiet and kept to himself, unimposing and rather unimpressive, but then there were those small moments. Moments when he was absorbed in whatever it was he was reading on his laptop, and his face would light up with the most gorgeous smile Nigel had ever seen. It was in those moments that Nigel couldn't help but fall a little bit in love. 

So, Nigel now made it a point to visit the Starbucks on Gould just so he could sit, drink overpriced (and quite frankly, terrible) lattes and stare at heaven incarnate.

Adam liked Starbucks. This, among all the new things California had brought, was one of the biggest surprises. After all, Adam didn't like coffee, or crowds, or noise. But this one Starbucks in Flintridge was rarely too crowded or noisy, and the tea was much better than the tea Beth had liked to give him back in New York. She'd given him a whole box of it once. Adam had thrown it out when he moved.

New York had always been noisy, at least a little bit. Even at home. His home in Flintridge, in contrast, was unsettlingly quiet, enough to make sleeping difficult. This one Starbucks in Flintridge had just enough ambient noise to make working easy. Adam could tap away at his laptop for hours, picking away at programs in a way he just couldn't manage in the silence. That and they had decent pastries. Adam had decided he liked pastries, as a whole, although some were still a bit too adventurous for his admittedly picky palate. Speaking of which, he'd finished his scone, and he still had a bit of coding to get done tonight. One cookie wouldn't hurt.

Deciding it was safe, Adam left his things and went to join the line. Unbeknownst to him, his phone rang. Then it rang again.

Nigel watched the beautiful stranger get up, and boy what a view it was. Gabi may have had the ass of an angel, but this man, he blew her straight out of the water. The things he wanted to do to that ass, it would scandalize the men who regularly frequented his club in West Hollywood.

The buzzing on the table drew his attention away from the ass that could put Michaelangelo's David to shame. It was an older model, an iPhone 5s, if he had to guess. Old, but in mint condition, like it had never been dropped or mishandled. In fact, it was probably one of the first older models he had ever seen that wasn't sporting a cracked screen. The buzzing continued for a moment, before flashing a missed call and going silent again. Nigel was about to check out that ass again, when the buzzing started up again.

The phone vibrated against the table, knocking into the laptop that was left open to a page on what looked like Saturn, before shifting precariously toward the edge of the table. Before it could fall, the buzzing stopped again, and Nigel just stared at it until it inevitably began to buzz again.

Getting up, he grabbed the phone when it went off again, staring down at the picture of a pretty enough brunette by the name of Beth. Before he could stop himself he swiped right and accepted the call.

Miles away in New York City, Beth Buchwald was having a terrible night. Most nights were terrible, actually. Most mornings, too, when she had to put herself together and will away the headache to smile for the kids. She'd gotten her book published, sure, but everything else in her life was crashing down around her.

Except Adam. Sweet, kind Adam. Adam, who still took her calls, even though she'd broken up with him and then stopped speaking to him for a year. Beth took another swig of whiskey and hit 'redial' again. This time, somebody answered, and Beth giggled shakily. 

"Adam! Big, smart Adam! How are your space... chippy... things? God, you're smart. Smarter than  _ me _ ." Another swig of whiskey.

_ Adam _ . His beautiful stranger, love of his life, okay maybe not yet,  _ potential _ love of his life, his sun and his stars' name was Adam. 

"Sorry, sweetheart," Nigel said, eyes flashing toward Adam and his perfect ass, "Adam's currently indisposed. Name's Nigel, what can I do you for?"

Beth frowned, pulling her phone away to check her screen. "But it  _ says _ Adam," she complained, "Can you go get him?" The room spun as she stood up, pacing her apartment. "Also," Beth added, realization suddenly hitting her, "who's Nigel?"

"Sweetheart, I know you said you're not smart and all, but do you not understand the definition of indisposed?" Nigel asked, settling back down in his seat so he could watch the way Adam's ass shifted in his ill-fitting jeans. He'd have to get the man better clothes, something that would properly accentuate his  _ ass _ ets. "It means he's busy right now. Unable to come to the phone and all. I can take a message for you if you like, let him know you called."

Beth huffed, and flopped back onto the couch. This was a mistake. It made everything in her stomach swirl in the opposite direction. "He's  _ never _ busy," she complained, "he always  _ used _ to have time for me. Used to have so much time. Before I-" Before she ruined it. But that was the past, and this was now. 

"Yeah, take a message," Beth said, drink and anonymity making her brave. After all, this stranger didn't know her! Probably barely knew  _ Adam _ , was probably a coworker or something. "Tell him I went out and watched the stars for him. I didn't remember any of them, but I was remembering how he smiled when he talked about them, how he got all lit up and happy and..." Beth sighed, shutting her eyes to picture it.

Nigel snickered, so desperate ex it would seem. "World doesn't revolve around you, sweetheart," Nigel said pulling out his phone to place an obnoxious order to stall the baristas. Talking to this Beth character was fun, her desperation entertaining. "Yea, he's got a helluva smile doesn't he. Like the whole universe is reflected in those baby blues."

"It's a great smile," Beth agreed sleepily, "It's the best smile. And the world doesn't revolve around  _ you _ either," she protested, though the argument didn't make much sense. "Who do you think you are? You're rude."

"Oh sweetheart," Nigel said with a chuckle, "I'm your darkest nightmare, your wildest fantasy, a beautiful daydream. I'll let Adam know you called, to tell him that you desperately needed him to know that you went stargazing."

“I.... what... I don’t...” Beth felt like her brain had short circuited. She pulled her phone away from her ear, frowning at it. “You... you stay away from Adam, you jerk!”

Meanwhile, Adam had  _ FINALLY _ gotten his cookie. It had taken forever, there had been a long line and then someone had placed an online order that had taken priority. But finally, he’d been able to get to the front of the line, get his cookie, and return to his seat, where he saw his phone had gone missing. He immediately locked in on the tall, attractive man nearby, recognizing the case in his hand.

"It's not what it looks like, gorgeous," Nigel said passing the phone back to Adam. "Thing was going off non-stop and threatened to fall off the table. Some chick named Beth called a bunch of times. I might have accidentally picked up the call. She wanted you know she went stargazing but couldn't remember any of the stars."

The fact that Beth went stargazing without him was interesting, but not clearly as interesting as the man in front of him. Tall, broad, with fascinatingly pleasant features, Adam had seen him dozens of times before. He would have recognized the pinup tattoo anywhere, at the very least, but Adam had snuck peeks at the rest of him as well. "You're the man who comes here to stare at me," Adam said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm the what now?" Nigel asked defensively, because, yes, he certainly is the man who comes here to specifically stare at this Adam, but it never really crossed his mind that Adam  _ knew _ . The smile disarmed him though, and he let out a small cough, awkwardly clearing his throat before attempting to catch Adam's eye. "Yeah, you caught me, gorgeous. What can I say, you're like a sky full of stars."

The idiom didn't make any sense to Adam, he had no idea what it was supposed to mean, but he could tell he'd been complimented. Obvious enough. The man had not come here for weeks on end to stare at Adam's backside because he  _ didn't _ like him, but it was still nice to hear. "You're very attractive," he said, placing his phone back on his table, "I don't think I caught you the first time, but I noticed you a few weeks ago. I looked, too."

"Yeah?" Nigel asked, shifting a bit closer to Adam. "Glad to know the attraction is mutual. I suppose I should thank this Beth for getting drunk in the middle of the afternoon and call you incessantly."

Adam's eyes flicked back towards the phone, distressed. "Oh no, she's drunk again? I should call her back." He didn't  _ like _ speaking to Beth when she was drunk, but he'd found it was worse to leave her on her own. Maybe he could get away with texting her mother? "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. Beth is 'going through a hard time' this year."

"Don't worry about it, darling,"Nigel said swiping a hand through his hair, "she wasn't so bad. You can call her back if you like, she sounded a bit desperate, probably trying to get laid or something, not that I blame her." 

In all honesty, Nigel would prefer it if Adam  _ didn't _ call her back. It if were up to him, he'd take Adam home, blow him until he saw stars as he came and forget all about his ex. Nigel could wait though, now that he knew he had a chance, that Adam had been checking him out for almost as long as he'd been admiring that ass.

Adam hesitated. He could call Beth, it would be a very kind thing to do. But she would ramble, and be upset, and the handsome stranger would leave. He rattled off a text to her mother, instead. Mrs. Buchwald would fix things.

Setting the phone down, he turned back to Nigel. "Oh no. Beth and I already tried having a romantic and sexual relationship. She broke up with me. You must be mistaken."

Nigel was pleased that Adam didn't take the bait. That he chose him over  _ Beth _ , it was certainly promising. "Yeah, probably, but if I had you, I'd certainly never let you go."

Adam flushed, pleased. "Well, Beth felt differently. I... I didn't give her what she needed, I guess." There was still a hint of doubt there, old hurt creeping back up. Adam shook the thought away. "Why didn't you come speak to me?" He asked, changing the subject, "I kept expecting you to say something, but you didn't."

"Well," Nigel said, hands itching for a cigarette, but that would involve exiting the cafe, and he had no intention of running away now. "I wasn't sure you'd be interested. It was one thing to admire you from a distance, another thing entirely to make contact and risk rejection."

"I wasn't going to reject you," Adam said, because for him, the answer was obvious, "besides, I've learned that you don't know if you don't ask. I have trouble guessing what people are thinking, so I usually ask." Although he had also learned how not to ask. Telling the attractive stranger that Adam had sexual fantasies about him in his sleep was probably not acceptable. "If you'd like, you can admire me from my table next time."

"Yeah? How about I admire you from your table tonight, and maybe next time I'll admire you from my bed," Nigel said with a wink, taking a seat and resisting the urge to pull Adam onto his lap. Adam was going to be the death of him, of this he was sure. 

Adam hesitated. His experience with Beth had taught him that expressing sexual desire immediately was a bad idea, but here this man was, stirring heat through Adam's belly. "That would be nice," he finally said, "I've thought about you in my bed, as well." He flushed, unsure whether he was managing 'flirty' or just 'inappropriate,' and hastily returned to his laptop. 

"So," Nigel said, inclining his head toward the laptop, "those the 2017 Cassini images?"

"Oh, yes!" Adam nodded enthusiastically. "It's a shame that the craft itself had to be lost, but twenty years of data is no small feat for any machine, given the way technology has changed since 1997. There's so much information now that we didn't have before Cassini. The images of Saturn's rings alone would have been worth the journey."

Nigel hummed in agreement. "That and the data it collected from Enceladus and Titan. Can you imagine? The possibility to live on one of Saturn's moons."

"Life on another moon or planet has always been a goal," Adam said excitedly, "but the more information we gather, the closer we come to it." He couldn't help the bright smile that broke through as he settled into his seat, clicking through each of the pictures in turn, engaging Nigel and losing himself in the discussion. 

Nigel was enthralled. This man was fucking brilliant and he couldn't get enough. So he prodded him about Saturn, in an effort to draw out more detailed explanations, dragging on the discussion so he can drink in the way Adam's face lit up as they continued to talk space.

The longer they talked, the more Nigel couldn’t help but think that Adam was a fucking wonder. More gorgeous up close than he was at a distance, with a mind that matched his beauty. Nigel could sit here forever, discussing the intricacies of the universe, but if given the choice, he'd rather whisk Adam away and discover every inch of that body.

Adam forgot about his cookie. He forgot about everything, until he happened to glance at the time. "Oh..." He said, trailing off mid-sentence, "I've been talking too long."

"Nonsense, darling," Nigel said, waving him off, gesturing for him to continue. "I have all night." 

Only Nigel didn't have all night. In fact, he was pretty sure he should have left twenty minutes ago to head over to the club, but fuck that shit. Adam was more important. He'd skirt all his duties just to talk to this angel all night, every night, for the rest of his life.

"Fuck," Nigel cursed as his phone went off in his pocket again. "I'm sorry, gorgeous, I don't actually have all night. I wish I had all night. Fuckers need me over at the club. I'll make it up to you though. Here, give me your phone, I'll put in my number that way we can set something up. I'll take you to dinner or something, on a night I'm free, that way you can talk all night while we watch the stars."

Adam looked at him, unable to resist the frown that stole over his features. He handed his phone over, regretful to lose the connection he'd made. "I shouldn't talk all night," he said with a shake of his head, "it upsets people. Conversations are meant to be shared." Or so Adam had been told. Frequently. 

Nigel pursed his lips as he inputted his number, but decided to let the subject drop. It didn't sit right with him that Adam felt that it would upset people if he talked too much. Nigel for one, had enjoyed their conversation, which was most definitely shared. He'd have to hunt down these people who dared to make Adam feel this way. It wasn't right. 

"I'd like to have dinner with you, though. But maybe I could make you dinner, instead? I'm... picky." Adam didn't like the word, too childish, too immature, but apt nonetheless.

Handing back the phone, Nigel flashed him a brilliant smile. "Yeah, that sounds great. Whatever makes you comfortable, gorgeous. I'll eat anything. I got to go," he said, stopping himself as he started to lean in to press a kiss to Adam's temple, "call or text if you ever just want to talk."

A faint flush stole over Adam's face. The man's smile, his compliments, they all sent pleasant twisting heat through his stomach. It had been a long time since he'd felt this way about another person. As the man left, Adam glanced down at the new contact. "Nigel," he murmured, and then, unable to help himself, he wrote out a text. Nigel had said to do so, if he ever just wanted to talk. Right now, Adam wanted nothing else.

Nigel smiled as he checked his messages, he was barely out the door before Adam had texted him. It was endearing, and he really wished he could blow off the club tonight, but he was supposed to be meeting a contact from Romania, so it couldn't be blown off. With a heavy sigh he pulled on his helmet and shifted the bike into gear.

* * *

The sun was just breaking across the horizon by the time he collapsed onto his couch. It was bullshit. California had a bullshit law that establishments closed at two in the morning, and yet, he still couldn't make it out of that wretched place until half past six. 

He grabbed his phone, a smile breaking out over his tired face as he read the onslaught of messages Adam had left him the night before. He hadn't had a chance to respond, but appreciated every last one.

_ Sorry, gorgeous, work was brutal, but yes, it's a damn shame that they have yet to send a probe to explore Uranus and Neptune. You'd think that if they could get to Pluto, they'd be able to at the very least probe Uranus. So dinner, are you free Monday night? _

Adam woke to his phone buzzing. He'd fallen asleep with it clutched in his hand, another message halfway typed. Long charging cables were a blessing. He worried, for a moment, that he'd taken advantage of the invitation to text, but Nigel's answering message brought a smile to his face.

_ We don't have anything fast enough, yet. It would take decades to get so far out into space. But it would be worth the wait, if we could gather even a little bit more information. There is so much left unknown. _ Adam typed. Then, he switched over to his calendar app, even though he knew what it would say. Adam only rarely went out, and his coworkers preferred to gather on Wednesdays.  _ I'm free on Monday, would you like to come for dinner? I usually prefer to eat mac & cheese, but there will also be chicken, and broccoli. _ He was trying to broaden his palate, but nervousness always made him fall back onto old habits.

_ Yeah? That sounds great gorgeous. See you Monday night. Six work for you? Text me your address _

Nigel yawned, dropping the phone onto his chest before promptly passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date. 
> 
> Also the start of a 3 chapter 15k smut fest, enjoy

By Monday, Adam's stomach was tight. Nerves twisting him out of shape. He had spoken to Nigel, of course, as much as possible over the last two days. But now, Nigel would be in his home. Eating his food. The bland, repetitive meals that other people often derided. He should have made something else, should have ordered in. Adam wouldn't have eaten any of it, but Nigel might have. 

Adam set the table, as if they were having something fancier than frozen mac & cheese and chicken, and then stood, in his slacks and nicest sweater, and tried not to fidget. Still, standing, waiting. Sitting was beyond him, distraction was beyond him. 5:55. Adam waited.

Nigel cut the engine and pulled the helmet off his head, attempting to smooth down his hair before dismounting and made his way toward Adam's apartment. It was a quarter past six, he had tried to make it earlier, but Los Angeles traffic was once again a bitch and a half, even on a bike. Fucking Darko calling him into the club in a fucking Monday. It was  _ Monday _ , they were closed on Mondays. Nothing should have stood in the way of his date with Adam.

Shifting the helmet in his hands, he ran a hand through his hair again before leaning against the door frame and knocked.

Adam had zoned out, staring impatiently at the clock, running through scenarios in his head. He might say the wrong thing, make the wrong move. Adam found himself wishing he'd called Beth. Though they had many disagreements between the two of them, she'd been excellent at teaching him how to practice for social situations.

The knock startled him out of his panic. Adam wiped his hands on his pants, nervous as he hurried to open the door. "Hello, Nigel-"

Nigel was  _ gorgeous _ . Adam froze, staring wide-eyed. He was wearing  _ leather _ , a dark jacket that hung too well off his broad shoulders. "You're-"  _ Don't say amazing. Don't say sexually arousing. Don't say you have an erection _ . "-late." Adam finished lamely.  _ Fuck _ .

"Fucking, Darko," Nigel said in response, pushing off the frame to lean in and press a kiss to Adam's cheek. "Fucker called me in today, when it was supposed to be reserved for only you."

This was a safe topic, one Adam understood from Nigel's texts. He very pointedly did not startle when Nigel kissed his cheek, although it was possible that arousal was tainting his face red. He'd picked tighter pants than usual because his ass had been complimented by strangers before, and now he was regretting that decision. "Darko sounds very demanding," Adam said, closing the door and leading the way to the table. "Have you considered finding another job?"

"Darko's family," Nigel said setting the helmet down before shucking off the jacket and tossing it in the vague direction of the couch. "Motherfucker would die for me, and vice versa. The least I could do is run the club for him."

"Please try not to die for anyone." Adam resisted the urge to pick up the jacket. He wouldn't be moving it to be tidy, he would be moving it just for the sake of feeling it under his fingertips, and that was no doubt socially inappropriate.

Nigel followed Adam to the table, appreciating the view as he walked. Apparently the man did own some tight fitting pants, and Nigel couldn't wait to peel them off of him. "So mac & cheese eh?"

"I like mac & cheese," Adam explained, pulling a seat out for Nigel, as one was supposed to on dates. "I was a very picky child. It took a long time to learn to like other things, and I still go back to old favorites when I-" He cut himself off.  _ When I'm nervous _ , while true, was also potentially embarrassing.

"Comfort foods are good," Nigel said taking his seat. Appreciating the gesture. "If you like cheese and dough, I should make you placinta cu branza, Romanian dish. It's basically a savory cheese pie. Fucking fantastic. One of the only things I managed to learn how to make as a kid."

Adam sat across from Nigel, fidgeting with his fork. He mouthed the words carefully, committing the pronunciation to memory. “Bread is good,” he said hesitantly. “I like some pies, though I’ve never had a savory pie before. But I’m willing to try it.” He was trying to be more open, after all. 

"It's not really like an American pie," Nigel said reassuringly, pausing to take a bite of the mac & cheese. "It's very different, but translations are bullshit, so we say pie."

The mac & cheese was good. Even though Nigel was pretty sure it came from the freezer, along with the chicken and the broccoli. But honestly, he didn't care. Because he wasn't here for the food. He was here for Adam, and so far, judging by the not so subtle looks he was receiving, he was doing a damn good job.

“My dad used to do most of the cooking, but he died last year, so I’ve had to learn to make more than just this," Adam said looking down at the poor offering of food before them.

Nigel bristled at the mention of the passing of Adam's father. Sympathy wasn’t always something that came for him, but for Adam he was willing to try. "That's rough. My parents died when I was fifteen, shortly afterwards I met Darko and we began to run the streets together. Almost thirty years with that motherfucker. We taught each other everything we now know."

Nigel was a bit older than him, but somehow, that seemed alluring. It didn't make sense, but it was true. Nigel was older, a little bit broader. Possibly more experienced. Almost  _ definitely _ more experienced. Adam felt overheated.

"That's rough," Adam echoed, because it seemed like the appropriate thing to say. "It's good that you weren't alone. Being alone is... difficult." Exhausting. Upsetting. Adam had been very lonely since his father died. "And... You could spend more time here now. If you want. I know a lot more about space. And I have a telescope!"

"I certainly can. Next time I'll make you some placinta cu branza, but in the meantime, I'd love to take a look at your telescope. Maybe we can even take a ride up to Mount Wilson and play with the Hooker."

"Oh!" Adam grinned, excited to be on a familiar topic. "I work there! I actually work on the satellite guidance systems for the Hooker. Sometimes I have to answer questions for tour groups. I'm getting better at it. "

"Yeah?" Nigel asked, impressed. Beauty and brains, his Adam. He was infinitely better than Nigel could have ever imagined. "That's amazing. You think you could get us in? The ride up is exhilarating at night."

Nigel hoped he'd say yes. That he could get them in. That way he wouldn't have to pick the locks and pray there's no alarm system. Besides, he'd kill for the chance to have Adam pressed up against him as they rode up the mountain. If he was lucky, he might even get a chance to ride Adam, or Adam could ride him, he was honestly open for anything, as long as it involved him and Adam and riding.

Adam nodded eagerly. "They don't mind us coming in at night as long as everything is put away where it should be in the morning, and we don't forget to lock up." He paused, frowning. "I usually carpool with Mark, though. I don't drive."

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous," Nigel said coming to a stand. "I have an extra helmet down by the bike. You have a jacket I can borrow? I'd feel better if you wore my leathers, unless you happen to have a riding jacket."

Adam dropped his fork and shook his head, suddenly panicked. "I can't ride a motorcycle!" No matter how sexually appealing Nigel certainly looked on it. "I'll fall off or... or I'll knock  _ you _ off."

"Nonsense, darling." Nigel moved to Adam's side of the table, standing next to him as rested his arm on his chair. "I'd never let you fall. And if Darko's drunk ass couldn't knock me off, I'm very certain you won't. You just gotta make sure you keep your arms around my waist and trust me."

Adam tilted his head back, looking up at Nigel. He was very close, close enough that Adam suddenly was aware of how very pleasant he smelled. "I trust you," he said, surprising himself. "I'm not sure how much I trust my own sense of balance, but I trust  _ you _ ."

"All you have to do is hold on and enjoy the ride, gorgeous." Nigel leaned down, taking advantage of the fact that Adam's face was tilted up toward him, and kissed him. It was just a simple press of lips on lips, but for Nigel, it was quite possibly the best kiss he had ever had. Sliding a hand into Adam's hair, he held him in place, body vibrating in anticipation of having Adam pressed up against him.

Adam's hands were shaking. He tilted his head up, their mouths sliding together. Such a simple little thing, but it left him feeling so very warm. The hand in his hair made him whimper; he'd always loved a hand in his hair, and Nigel's hands were so large... Adam's own hands found Nigel's arms, clutching tightly.

Nigel smiled into the kiss, the hand in Adam's hair tightening as he licked at the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. He could devour Adam right here, right now. Forget the observatory and the stars, he didn't need anything else when he had Adam in his arms.

Adam moaned, opening his mouth for Nigel. He'd been wanting this since the minute Nigel had walked in the door, and he couldn't help but respond eagerly, tugging Nigel down further with the grip on his arms. He wanted to feel all of him, every inch of the body he'd been admiring.

Nigel went willingly, pulling Adam's chair out in the process so he could plant a knee against the seat. "Darling," he managed to get out when they finally broke for air, "finish your dinner. If we don't stop now, I'm not sure I can stop myself from taking you right here, right now."

The threat ripped a noise from Adams throat, something needy and very nearly embarrassing. He surged up to steal another kiss, begging against Nigel’s mouth, “Please, I want you to, I’ve wanted it for weeks.”

Nigel growled. Biting at Adam's lips as he hauled him up to a stand by the hair, the chair falling to the ground with a crash. Nigel kissed him again, dropping a hand down to his hip, pulling him close as he pressed every inch of their bodies together. Releasing the hand in his hair, Nigel swept the food off the table and pushed Adam onto it. He then descended upon him, biting at the length of his neck, alternating between soft kisses and rough bites, sucking marks onto him in-between.

A fresh tug to Adam's hair left him gasping. He let Nigel move him, pushing eagerly against him, clinging as they stood. He had a moment of horror for the mess as he heard food hit the ground, but then Nigel was shoving him onto the table and biting at his neck, and there was no more room in his head for worry. He arched backwards, praying the table could hold his weight as he gasped and rolled his hips towards Nigel. "Again," he demanded, as a particularly vicious bite left him moaning.

If someone were to ask Nigel what heaven looked like, his answer would be simple; Adam. Spread out on his dining room table, flushed with arousal, with Nigel's marks littered along the perfect column of his neck, moaning and begging for more. Nigel had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Adam. He wanted to latch on and consume him, claim him as his and never let him go. But first, he  _ needed _ to take his time and savour every last bit of him, commit every patch of skin, every hair on his body, every moan and grunt, to memory.

"Turn around for me, gorgeous," Nigel said after giving the man what he asked for; another livid mark against the underside of his jaw, too high to hide with anything, not even a scarf. The world would know that Adam belonged to  _ him _ .

Nigel’s mouth was amazing, leaving a hot trail of marks over his throat. Adam whined loudly, clinging to Nigel’s shoulders as Nigel sucked a bruise up under his jaw. Adam was going to see it for days, trail his fingers over it in the morning and think about this moment. 

Adam didn’t even hesitate to obey Nigel’s instruction. He was starting to think Nigel could say anything, and Adam would feel just as hot and eager. He rolled onto his front, careful to keep the table from shaking. He felt a little awkward, limbs too long as he tried to get his feet back on the floor without kicking Nigel or knocking him over.

Nigel helped guide Adam to his feet, hands trailing down his body as he went, settling low in his hips. Taking a step back, Nigel licked his lips as he enjoyed the view. Adam bent over the table, ass on full display for him.

"God, look at you, gorgeous," Nigel said palming his ass roughly before moving to press himself against Adam, hands circling his waist to work open his slacks. "Did you wear these just for me?"

Adam bit down hard on his lower lip, biting back the soft noises that begged to be voiced. Nigel's hands sent shudders through him, and when Nigel pressed up against him, Adam couldn't help but roll his hips back. He was gratified to feel Nigel and know that he wasn't the only one affected. Adam's hands gripped at the table, fingernails leaving marks he would regret later, but couldn't care about right now. "Y-yes," he stammered, "these are the tightest pants I own. I usually prefer looser clothes, but I thought since this was a date..."

"Fuck," Nigel groaned, dragging out the word as he yanked Adam's pants down, pulling his underwear along to expose his perfect ass and release his already leaking cock. Nigel's hands moved to caress the newly bared flesh, smoothing over the tense muscle before reaching around to stroke his cock. "Gorgeous," he whispered as he planted himself against Adam, pinning him to the table. Nigel nipped gently at the base of his neck before greedily sucking another bruise.

Adam's pants tangled up around his calves, keeping him trapped. He squirmed against the table, gasping loudly when Nigel's hands touched his erection. "Oh god," he whimpered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to the cool table, shaking under Nigel's teeth and hands. He was going to be absolutely covered in marks, and the very thought of it made his cock twitch with interest. 

"I'm going to devour you, darling," Nigel said against his skin, giving the bruise another soft bite before sinking down onto his knees. Releasing Adam's cock, his hands moved to spread his cheeks as Nigel thumbed at his tight entrance.

"Please," Adam whispered, trembling at the loss of Nigel's warmth. The first touch to his entrance had his socked feet sliding against the floor, struggling to kick his pants off and open his thighs wider. His experimentation had been limited to himself, alone in his bed, but he knew anything Nigel did to him was going to feel good.

Encouraged by Adam's enthusiasm, Nigel helped him remove the rest of his pants. Nipping his way back up unblemished thighs and sucking a livid bruise where his thigh met his ass, before spreading his cheeks again and licking a broad swipe across his hole.

Adam clued in to the truth of those words slowly but surely as Nigel mulled and mused his way up Adam’s leg. Still, the first brush of a hot tongue over him ripped a noise from Adam that could only be described as a ‘squeak.’ Adam hid his flushed face in his arm, trembling all over from Nigel’s ministrations. “Nigel!” Adam hissed, and then gave up on any further complaints, for fear nigel might  _ listen _ to them. Adam was always fastidiously clean, and he’d been thorough today, preemptively opening himself up in the hopes that he might benefit from it. He was grateful now, hiding helpless little moans against his arm as Nigel licked at him. 

Honestly, Nigel wasn't sure what to expect when he decided to drop to his knees and rim Adam. All he knew was that he wanted this man. Wanted to take him apart by the seams and pull him back together again. Make him see the stars and ruin him for anyone one else. Nigel was going to make damn sure that he was the best lay Adam had ever experienced in life. So, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that Adam had been properly prepared for him. That before he got there, Adam had apparently anticipated this, or a version of  _ this _ , at the very least to be fucked in the ass. 

Proud of his little minx, Nigel redoubled his efforts, spreading Adam as wide as he could. He lapped at his hole, prodding that tight ring of muscle with his tongue, slowly working him open.

It wasn’t what he’d been expecting, was not anything Adam could have mentally prepared himself for, but it made him ache, made him want to press back into the heat of Nigel’s hands, his mouth. His cock hung heavy and full between his thighs, and Adam thought so much new sensation might overwhelm him. “Nigel, I can’t,” he gasped, even as he arched his back, body begging for more.

"Of course you can, gorgeous," Nigel said, giving Adam another lick before spearing him with his tongue, pushing in as far as he could go. Nigel kept at it, driving his tongue in and out Adam, dragging out as many noises as he could from the man.

Adam’s face was flushed. The noises he was making were sounds he’d never made before, high, needy whines instead of the moans he was used to. Nigel kept going, spiraling Adam on and on until he thought he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore. He was barely holding on, his body screaming for release. 

Adam was simply divine. Nigel could do this all day, but his cock was getting painfully hard, trapped in his pants. The noises Adam made stirred something deep inside of him, and he  _ needed _ to know what kind of sounds he would make while impaled him on his cock. Giving him a few more cursory licks, Nigel got back to his feet, pulling Adam upright before turning him and stripping him out of his shirt.

Adam wobbled on his feet when Nigel pulled him up. Adam wanted to kiss him, but he most certainly did  _ not _ want to kiss him. It was a bizarrely conflicting feeling. He was eager to help, though, wriggling out of his shirt with Nigel’s assistance. He clung to Nigel’s arms, dragging him in to press a wet kiss to Nigel’s throat, a compromise for his dizzying urges.

Nigel tilted his head, giving Adam more access to his neck. "Fuck, Adam," Nigel moaned, pulling back just enough to work the button of his shirt open. Shucking it off, he worked open his jeans, shoving them down along with his boxers before wrapping his arms back around Adam. His hands found their place against Adam's perfect ass again, squeezing him as he ground his hips, rubbing their cocks together.

"Yes," Adam said, because blunt jokes were the only kind he was ever any good at, "that would be my preference, too." 

His hands trailed over every inch of revealed skin, skimming over Nigel's firm chest and the coarse hair he found there. Nigel's ass was even better, especially when Nigel grabbed for Adam's as well, grinding them against each other. Adam panted against Nigel's throat, trailing kisses to suck a mark against his collarbone.

"Got jokes, huh, gorgeous," Nigel said, a moan escaping him as Adam sucked a bruise onto his skin. Tightening his hold on Adam, he heaved the man onto the table, releasing him to drag his nails down his thighs as he bent over to fish the lube and condoms out of his discarded pants. 

"I can be funny," Adam insisted, though he wasn't at all offended. He flailed a bit as he was moved onto the table, staring up at Nigel with wide eyes that fluttered shut at the scrape of Nigel's nails. He moaned softly, shivering from the mild pain and the display of strength. He'd been attracted to strong men in theory, men big enough to move him or hurt him, but it was never something Adam had been able to experiment with, until now. 

"Lay back for me, darling," Nigel said with a gentle push against Adam's chest. Tearing open the lube he slicked up a hand and pushed Adam's legs open, giving his cock a cursory stroke before shifting down to circle his hole.

Adam laid back when Nigel pushed him, his back against the cool table. This was probably a terrible idea, leading up to an inevitable horrible mess. Adam didn't care. He spread his thighs wide, whimpering as Nigel touched him. "I want you," he said.

"Yeah, gorgeous?" Nigel asked, pushing in a finger, groaning when Adam easily sucked him in, already loose and open. "You got yourself all ready for me before I got here, didn't you?" 

Adam nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. The tease of Nigel's fingers was nowhere near what he  _ needed _ .

Pushing another finger in, Nigel teased him for a moment before sliding them out and tore open the condom packet. Rolling it on, he took a moment to spread more lube onto himself before slowly pushing his way in.

"I wanted... I wanted to be ready in case-" Adam cut himself off with a low moan, reaching up to clutch tightly to Nigel's arms as Nigel worked his way into Adam's body. Adam had known, of course, that Nigel was well-endowed, but there was a difference between knowing and feeling, and Adam had never felt anything like this. Big, and unyielding, filling Adam up until he trembled. "God, Nigel... You need to move, I need you to move."

"Anything you want, gorgeous," Nigel said, hands moving to grip onto Adam's hips as he pulled out to the tip and thrust back in roughly.

Adam was certainly ready for him. Yielding to his cock beautifully as he began to set a brutal pace, his fingers digging into slender hips in efforts to keep Adam in place.

Adam cried out, throwing his head back against the table. His whole body rocked with the motion, kept in place only by Nigel's tight grip. It was so, so much, stimulation everywhere, sparks running through Adam's entire body. Each thrust pulled another sound from Adam, and he wrapped his legs clumsily around Nigel's hips to pull him in closer. "Yes," he gasped, "yes, just like that, oh god. I've never... I didn't know..." Words failed him, lost again to the small gasps and moans of pleasure. If he'd known it would feel like this, he would have started sleeping with men  _ years _ ago.

"You..." Words escaped Nigel as he registered what Adam was trying to say. "Fuck," he growled possessively, pulling Adam forward a little more, so he hung off the table. If he hadn’t already had it in his mind to be the best lay Adam ever had, he was certainly going to be now. The very fact that he was Adam's first spiked his arousal, and he was going to make damn sure that  _ nobody _ will  _ ever _ come even close to him. Holding on to Adam’s hips, he adjusted the angle slightly and thrust in again, ensuring he hit Adam's prostate dead on with every stroke.

Adam’s breath hitched as Nigel hauled him further off the table. It took away any leverage he had to press back against him, but also showed off Nigel’s strength in a way that was almost too much to take. Adam smacked one hand against the table, nails digging into the wood. The other cupped his own cock, alternating between pleasurable strokes and a painful grip, physically holding himself back from the edge. “Nigel!”

"Not yet, darling," Nigel said, swatting Adam's hand away. He slowed his movements, shifting Adam back onto the table and fisted his cock. Pulling out slightly to give himself more room, Nigel stroked Adam, setting a steady pace as he thrust in and out shallowly. With a grin, he licked his lips and leaned over, taking the head of Adam's cock into his mouth.

Adam whined in dismay, his hands clenched into fists at his side. It didn’t occur to him to disobey, even when Nigel slowed and pulled back, leaving him aching for more. The thrusts came shallower now, but any complaint Adam might have had vanished when Nigel doubled over to suck at the sensitive head of Adam’s cock. Adam whined brokenly, hiding his face in his hands as he tried to process the flurry of new sensations Nigel kept putting him through.

"Oh no, gorgeous," Nigel said, pulling Adam's hands from his face. He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust of his hips, his cock sinking back into the hot embrace of Adam's body. "Let me see you."

Another cry spilled from Adam’s lips. He twisted his wrists in Nigel’s grasp until he could lace their fingers together, clinging tightly to him. “It’s good,” he sobbed, “it’s so good, I can’t...” He wished he could move, could show Nigel even a third of the pleasure Nigel was giving him. A dozen different positions flashed through Adam’s mind.  _ Next time _ , he thought, giddy with the possibility. And there  _ would _ be a next time, even if he had to hunt Nigel down.

Nigel drank in the look of anguished pleasure-pain on Adam's face. He was stunning. A masterpiece. The noises he made could put Gabi's cello to shame. Nigel wanted to live in this moment forever. Unfortunately, he knew the moment couldn't possibly last forever. Nigel was already painfully close, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. Adam was too much. Too  _ perfect _ .

Lifting their conjoined hands Nigel pressed a kiss to Adam's knuckles before releasing his hand to twine his own back into Adam's hair. Draping himself over Adam, he pressed a kiss against one of the more livid bruises he left earlier. 

Adam tilted his head back into the hand in his hair, exposing his throat to Nigel's gentle kiss. He was burning up, his body a wave of heat and pleasure, even the soreness building only added to his eagerness. 

"Fuck, darling," Nigel whispered roughly into his skin, as his body tensed, "I'm gonna..." He thrust wildly into Adam, chasing his impending orgasm. He fisted Adam's hair and sank in deep, emptying into the condom as he came with a full body shudder.

"God," Adam groaned, tilting his hips up to meet Nigel's frantic pace. Even with the condom, he could feel the pulse of Nigel's orgasm inside him, as if it filled him up. 

Releasing Adam's hair, Nigel quickly came back to himself, eyes trailing down to focus onto Adam's flushed, leaking cock. He mentally cursed himself for finishing before Adam and pulled himself off slowly to sink down onto his knees so he could properly swallow Adam down.

"Nooo..." Adam whined when Nigel pulled out, frantically trying to drag him back in with his legs around Nigel's hips. 

Nigel evaded him easily, dropping down to get his hot mouth around Adam's cock, and Adam lost his mind. He hauled himself upwards, reaching for Nigel, clutching at his hair, his shoulders, anything to hold tight to this overwhelming feeling. He bucked up into Nigel's mouth, body shaking as he spilled over, his orgasm coming in waves and waves.

Nigel swallowed down everything Adam have him, sucking him dry until he stopped trembling against him. With one last swipe of his tongue around his oversensitive head, Nigel released him from his mouth, resting his face against Adam's thigh as he caught his breath.

"You doing okay, gorgeous?" Nigel asked, patting Adam's thigh with a hand as he lifted his head, grimacing slightly as he moved to remove the condom.

Adam dropped back against the table, staring up at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell with his pants. He'd never felt so wrung out after sex before. "M'okay," He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Between exertion and NIgel's eager grip, his curls had broken free of their neat style, now a mess atop his head. He felt unpleasantly sweaty, a bit sore, and for once, he didn't even care. "We're going to do that again," he said, still facing the ceiling, "As soon as possible."

"I might have to get you a better table. Something solid," Nigel said with a laugh, pulling himself up onto his feet. "Although, I just might have to ride you next time, to make up for missed opportunities."

Adam propped himself up onto his elbows, grinning. That had been one of the dozens of scenarios he'd thought of in his head for Nigel. "Maybe not on the table," he agreed, "I feel like the bed would be better suited for our combined weight- oh no." They'd made a mess of the floor. Food and water had spilled everywhere, and he'd been too into Nigel to notice.

Nigel followed Adam's gaze to the mess on the floor. Apparently at some point, he had tossed his pants onto the mess of mac and cheese he had swept off the table. In hindsight, it was a terrible idea. Although the alternative was leaving the food on the table and pressing Adam into the food.

Taking a step back, Nigel salvaged their unspoiled clothes, placing them on the table before lifting his ruined pants. "Good thing I won't be needing these for a while," he said with a wink, tossing them back down onto the mess and pulling Adam into a kiss.

Adam moaned into Nigel's mouth, momentarily distracted from the mess. God, Nigel was a good kisser. "No," Adam said, forcing himself to pull back, "I need to start cleaning this up. And  _ you _ need to brush your teeth. But afterwards, I can loan you some clothes, and you can stay here for a while until yours are clean. Or..." Adam bit his lip thoughtfully, "Or you could stay the night? Your clothes will definitely be clean in the morning."

Nigel chuckled, taking a step back so Adam had room to hop off the table. "I could stay forever if you like," he said sweeping his eyes across Adam's body, taking in the marks he left behind. "We can test the tensile strength of all your furniture. Make sure everything is up to par."

Adam hummed thoughtfully. Nigel was attractive, and kind, and he liked space. The sex was good, and Nigel seemed to enjoy it when Adam spoke, instead of getting frustrated. "Okay," he decided. It was a bit short notice, but he was not going to make the same mistake he'd made with Beth, where Nigel felt unappreciated and everything fell apart in a few months. "I still think we should try the bed first, though."

Nigel blinked back at Adam. A laugh bubbling inside of him, but he swallowed it down . He wanted to tell Adam it was just a joke, but at the same time, now that the offer was out there, and Adam had accepted, he couldn't think of anything he'd want more than to live with Adam for the rest of his life. Sure, he might have just recently met Adam, at least in an official capacity, but he'd certainly dove head first into relationships in less time.

Gabi being one of them, but Gabi had been different. Gabi had saved his life. Gabi had been a clutch, one that he clung onto so desperately he utterly destroyed it. Gabi hadn’t been ready for him. Gabi hadn’t been  _ right _ for him. She never  _ really _ understood him. For a second he was paralyzed with fear, because what if Adam didn’t understand too? What if Adam, beautiful, perfect, Adam, took one good look at who he really was and decided that he too wanted nothing to do with him?

Nigel was not a good man. That he knew. He was violent, and angry, and  _ hurt _ people for a living. Sure, the club he ran was legal, but everything around it was not. The deals, the drops,  _ the hits _ . What would he do if Adam found out? What would he do if Adam found out and reacted the same way Gabi did? He couldn't possibly bear to lose Adam. Not Adam. He was barely able to let go of Gabi, and he knew for damn certain he would never be able to let go of Adam.

Nigel swallowed thickly, the bitterness coating the back of his tongue had nothing to do with the cum he just swallowed. "Whatever you want, gorgeous," Nigel said, forcing a smile, "we can test the bed next, but you got a toothbrush I can use? I'll be damned if I can't kiss you again."

Adam stretched as he climbed off the table, avoiding the mess. It was different, being naked next to Nigel when he actually had the focus to take in all of him. There was a large scar across Nigel's side he'd only vaguely noticed before. Adam pressed a kiss to Nigel's shoulder, his hand resting gently over the scar. "I'll get you one of the spares. You can have the shower first if you want." Adam was tempted to follow him in, but he needed to get the kitchen cleaned before he went crazy.

Nigel followed after him.. Retrieving the toothbrush he entered the bathroom and took a deep breath. All Nigel could think about in the shower was what a terrible idea it was to actually move in with Adam so soon. And yet, there was literally nothing he wanted more. They were going to have to talk logistics at some point, perhaps tomorrow, he had plans tonight. Plans to ride Adam until he forgot his own name. 

When Nigel finished, he didn't bother to put on and clothes (not that he had any clean ones to put on) and simply tucked the towel around his waist. Obliging Adam, he brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth before joining the man in the living room. "Need a hand, darling?"

Adam had thrown sweatpants on and managed to get all the food in the trash and the dishes into the dishwasher, as well as clean up the mess they'd left on the floor. He turned to Nigel with a smile that grew when he saw the towel slung low around his waist. He liked Nigel exposed like this, comfortable with himself and letting Adam look at him. "I cleaned everything up," he said, shaking his head, "I can loan you some clothes if you would like." Secretly, he hoped Nigel wouldn't take him up on it, though he knew Nigel had wanted to go for a ride on his motorcycle. They couldn't do that naked.

"No need," Nigel said plopping down onto the couch. "Clothes just get in the way. Come here, darling."

Adam went, biting at his lip. There was plenty of room on the couch, but... he was feeling a bit needy. He straddled Nigel's lap, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Much better," he whispered.

Nigel's hands fell automatically to Adam's hips, drawing him close. "How are you feeling, gorgeous?" He asked, stealing another kiss before dropping his head back against the couch to get a better view of Adam's face.

Adam let himself be pulled in, bracing his hands on Nigel's shoulders to hold himself steady. "Sore," he decided, shifting slightly in Nigel's lap. "I think I like the feeling, though."

"Yeah? We should do it more often, then. Anything you want, gorgeous." Nigel kissed him again, hot and wet, a hand roaming up from Adam's hip and up his back to settle against the nape of his neck. Adam was a heavy, welcomed weight against him, one he hoped he would never have to live without.

Adam moaned, pressing himself down against Nigel. "All the time," he agreed, tracing his hands down to palm at Nigel's chest, running his fingers through the thick hair he found there. He hummed, his eyes fluttering closed as he tried to maintain his control.

Nigel kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Adam to hold him against him as he shifted their position. Laying down along the length of the couch, he kicked at his jacket until it fell to the ground. Tomorrow, he told himself as his eyes slipped closed, a hand gently stroking Adam's hair. Tomorrow. He'd deal with everything tomorrow, for now, Adam was warm and snug against him, and he had no need to think.

Adam pressed his head up underneath Nigel's chin, his lips against the skin of his throat, right where his pulse fluttered. Just a few minutes, he thought to himself, then he'd get up and get the laundry started and ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene that never ends, yes it does in and in my friend....
> 
> It's basically all porn

It was more than a few minutes. Adam woke hours later, disoriented and confused, but otherwise wide awake. He shot up, glancing around the room. He never slept anywhere but his bed, and his skin was prickling from how off he felt. His watch said it was four in the morning, and he groaned. He wasn't getting back to sleep now. Adam ran a hand through his hair, feeling grumpy and uncomfortable. He hadn't done the laundry, either. He always did laundry at the end of the week. The day was not starting off well.

Nigel groaned as he shuddered, suddenly very cold. He pawed unsuccessfully for a blanket, hands instead slapping against the bare back of another person. "'Tis cold," he grumbled his eyes refusing to open as he pulled at the warm body sitting by his legs, "come back to bed, baby."

"We aren't in a bed," Adam grumbled, "we fell asleep on the couch, and now my schedule is ruined. I have to get up, I still have to shower, and make breakfast, and start the laundry, and so now my schedule for Friday will be off as well..." Adam continued to mutter to himself, even as he snagged a spare blanket from the hall closet and draped it over Nigel's naked form.

Forcing his eyes open, Nigel pulled the blanket around him and he sat up. "C'mere, gorgeous," he said with a yawn, holding his arms open for Adam. "You have time, it's- fuck if I know what time it is, but it's early, you have time."

Adam hesitated, caught between the call of his routine and the promise of Nigel's warmth. "It's four AM," he said, stepping just a bit closer, "I don't have to be up until six thirty, but I won't get back to sleep like this, I went to bed too early." Adam's knees bumped the edge of the couch, but he didn't sit down. He knew Nigel would be comfortable, would be solid and warm against him. He wanted it, even if it didn't fit with what he was meant to be doing.

Nigel yawned again, rubbing his eyes with his blanketed hands before pulling Adam down onto his lap and wrapped him up in the blanket with him. "Nobody said anything about sleep, gorgeous," he said, burying his face again Adam's neck, mouthing at the marks he left the night before.

Adam had been right, Nigel  _ was _ warm. The blanket was even better, trapping them in their own safe bubble, away from the early-morning chill. Adam whimpered softly as Nigel mouthed along his neck. "Y-you're tired," he murmured, "I should let you... should let you sleep." He could feel himself hardening against Nigel, his body heating up.

"I'm not tired, darling," Nigel mumbled, with a sharp nip to Adam's neck. He shifted slightly, adjusting Adam so that he could properly feel the press of Nigel's hardening cock against his ass. "Just needed a moment to wake up, see?"

Adam gasped, tilting his head back. He was a little bit sore from the night before, but not so much that he didn’t want it. He grabbed for one of Nigel’s hands, rocking down against him. “My hair,” Adam demanded, “Pull my hair again.”

Nigel's carded his hand through Adam's hair, gently petting as he rutted up, rubbing his cock against him. "Demanding little minx," he said, hand slowly closing into a fist, roughly yanking Adam's head further back, exposing more of his delicious neck. Nigel smiled, taking in the marks before sucking another bruise onto an unblemished patch of skin. 

"Ah!" Adam ground down against Nigel, head tilted almost painfully back, but in a way that sent sparks of pleasure through Adam's entire body. His throat was no doubt a mess, and he found he couldn't possibly care, not when each new mark was another wave of heat.

Nigel was quite pleased with himself. Adam's throat was thoroughly littered with his marks; most too high to be hidden by his collar. Anyone taking a look at Adam would know that Nigel had been there. 

"I will  _ always _ give you what you want, gorgeous," Nigel said, giving his hair another tug, "but you had better learn to say  _ please _ , darling, or I might just have to bend you over my knee and spank you next time."

Adam's eyes fluttered closed as his hair was pulled again. Nigel's words were yet another spark through his body. He'd seen spankings in porn before, and he'd given a college hook-up a swat or two on request. That had been nice, but it wasn't as overwhelmingly intoxicating as the image that filled Adam's mind now. Ass-up over Nigel's lap, more flashes of the pleasure-pain that made him whine. 

"No," Adam said, with a helplessly aroused laugh, "no, I don't think I want to say please."

Nigel growled. Full on growled as he fisted Adam's hair harder and flipped them onto the couch, settling heavy over him. "You are going to be the death of me, darling," Nigel said, hands working to pull off Adam's sweatpants, kissing him as he settled his legs back down and worked a hand around his cock. "Gonna have to teach you some manners, gorgeous. Keep you on edge until  _ please _ is the only word left on your lips."

Nigel’s show of strength left Adam reeling. He moaned, arching his back as Nigel stripped him. “Yesss...” he hissed, rolling his hips into Nigel’s firm grip. “Don’t die,” he said between biting kisses, “you have too many good ideas for me to be done with you.” Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel’s shoulders, tugging him even closer.

"Yeah?" Nigel asked, collapsing against him, releasing Adam's cock so he could bury is other hand in his hair as well. Nigel tugged at his hair, blunt nails scratching against his scalp as he kissed his way down the long column of Adam's neck. His teeth grazing here and there until his mouth settled on one of Adam's nipples, licking and sucking at it, biting gently when it stiffened.

Adam squirmed underneath Nigel, trying to get more friction on his cock. His nipples were more sensitive than he’d expected them to be; Nigel’s teeth pulled a whimper from Adam that sounded obscenely loud in the dark room. He grabbed at Nigel’s hair, gentler than Nigel was with Adam’s own, and tried to hold him in place.

Nigel was very tempted to pull off when Adam's hands found their way into his hair. He was very tempted to refuse him what he  _ clearly _ wanted, but he was enjoying this to much. Enjoying the noises Adam made for him. He bit down again, harder. Seeking to draw out another whimper from Adam as he rutted lazily against him.

Adam cried out, raising his chest off the couch, pressing harder into Nigel and his fantastic mouth. He ached, his body screaming for more. He wanted a kiss, but that would have meant giving up on the way Nigel hurt him so very nicely. He settled for craning his neck to press an awkward kiss against Nigel's hair, rolling his hips up.

"Not so fast, gorgeous," Nigel said, releasing the grip he had on Adam's hair to press his hands against his hips, pinning him down, as he moved on to the next nipple. "We have approximately two more hours."

Adam clutched at Nigel, gasping as he was held still so easily. The cold air chilled Nigel's saliva and made Adam hyper aware of the soreness his mouth had left behind. "But I want you," he said, unable to fathom waiting two more hours for what he very much wanted  _ now _ , "Nigel, you feel so good against me."

Nigel hummed against him, ignoring his protests as he held firm, fingers digging bruises into slender hips. "Naughty boys who don't know how to say 'please' don't get what they want," Nigel said, stilling his hips and bending his knees to push off of Adam, holding himself just out of reach.

Adam whined unhappily, trying to drag Nigel back down against him. When that failed, when his squirming achieved nothing but a pleasant ache in his hips, he closed his eyes and shuddered. Nigel was so strong, so firm. Adam had never thought of himself as 'naughty' before, and he found he liked it, liked the sexuality Nigel so clearly attached to it. "Please," he begged, more petulant than obedient, "please, Nigel, you can't just stop!"

"You'll find," Nigel said lifting himself off of Adam completely, shifting so that he rested heavy on Adam's legs, a hand moving up to pin him down by the chest, "that I can do anything I want. I told you, gorgeous, that you  _ will _ learn some manners, and that ' _ please' _ will be the only word left on your lips before I'm finished with you."

Adam moaned. He couldn’t help himself; even though Nigel had stopped touching him, every word he said could have come straight from Adam’s masturbatory fantasies. Adam squirmed again, just to feel Nigel holding him down, and then gave Nigel what he  _ hoped _ was an appealing smile. “You  _ can _ do anything you want,” Adam said, “I would let you. Please?”

Nigel considered him for a moment. The squirming, needy,  _ mess _ before him. Adam was so goddamn beautiful. A work of mother fucking art, and he had just been given blanket permission to do  _ anything _ . Relaxing his arm, Nigel bent low to kiss him again, savoring the taste that was uniquely Adam. 

Adam melted into the kiss, opening up to Nigel eagerly, until fingers tugged at his hair and trapped him once more. His hands dug into the couch cushions, fingernails pulling at the fabric.

Nigel held him still as he worked his way down his neck again. He paused to suck another mark against dip in his clavicle before descending upon his chest, teasing his nipples again with redoubled effort.

Adam's nipples were already sensitive from Nigel’s previous actions. He hissed, twisting beneath Nigel, unsure if he wanted to push into the motion or pull away. He didn’t have much leverage for either, and he whined softly, rolling his hips up. “Please,” he said again.

Satisfied with Adam's "please," Nigel released the hold on his hair and continued making his way down. His hands replaced his mouth, continuing to tease Adam as he moved to mapped out every dip of Adam's body with his lips. When he reached his hips, he purposely ignored Adam's straining cock, mouthing instead at the jut of his hip, nipping at the bruises his fingers had left behind.

Adam let our little gasps with every gentle kiss. The little bite to his hips drawing a noise of complaint from him, too much of a tease to bear quietly. He shifted himself a bit to the side, trying to coax Nigel’s mouth where he wanted it without goo words.

Nigel chuckled, the hand still on Adam's hip tightening, holding him in place. "Oh no, darling," he teased "not yet." 

Adam held back the irritated huff that would no doubt have gotten him further into trouble. “Naughty,” as Nigel has called it. He spread his thighs for Nigel, allowing Nigel to maneuver him the way he liked. 

Shifting between Adam's legs, Nigel continued his descent, placing small, feather light kisses against Adam's skin. When he reached the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh, Nigel lifted his leg and smirked against the mark he had left behind the night before. He traced the mark with his tongue before moving to the smooth, unblemished skin, of his other leg and sank his teeth in.

Adam enjoyed the feel of Nigel's mouth against him and then cried out as sharp teeth dug into his sensitive skin. Adam sobbed, pain and pleasure both as he shot up, curling in on himself, hunched over where Nigel rested and still so achingly  _ hard _ .

Nigel lapped at the mark. He had bitten Adam hard enough to bruise, an indentation of his teeth left behind on tender skin, but not hard enough to break the skin. Running a hand up to pet at Adam's hair, he pressed a kiss to the mark before moving to ease Adam back down.

Adam panted, his eyes watering. He felt conflicting urges to shove Nigel away and to press his face into the other thigh, to refresh yesterday's mark. He was hyper aware of the new bite, every shift of his body bringing his focus right back to that spot. 

"I know, darling," Nigel said, kissing his trembling lips as he finally wrapped a hand around Adam's leaking cock. "I got you."

Adam welcomed the kiss, Nigel's hand in his hair, gave him more places to focus on that didn't overwhelm him so completely. "Please," he gasped, spreading his thighs wide once more for Nigel to touch him. His cock twitched in Nigel's grasp, and it was a struggle to keep his hips still.

"There's my good boy," Nigel whispered, breath ghosting Adam's ear, nibbling at the protruding shell. "See? Good things come to those who know how to say 'please.'"

Adam arched beneath him, choking on a moan as Nigel's teeth nipped at his ear, a place he had never thought of as particularly 'sexy' before now. 

Giving Adam a few more cursory strokes, Nigel swiped his thumb around the head. Pressing against the never there, teasing him for a moment before altogether releasing him.

"No!" Adam protested when Nigel released him, grabbing for Nigel's hand, "no, don't stop!"

Nigel tsked, grabbing Adam's hand and brought it up to his lips. "Now, now, darling," he said, punctuating his words with light kisses against each of Adam's knuckles, "what ever happened to our manners?"

“No,” Adam protested again, much more weakly this time. His voice sounded broken, even to his own ears. It was hard to reconcile the two facets of Nigel, the man who kissed his fingers so gently and the man who teased him so relentlessly, keeping him on edge. Nor could he put into words just how good Nigel’s playful threats made him feel. Adam pushed himself up, returning Nigel’s soft kisses with a fiercer one of his own. “Please,” he begged against Nigel’s mouth, “I’ll say whatever you want if you just get inside me.”

Nigel tugged Adam back roughly by the hair, drinking in the needy arousal painted across his beautiful features. "Gorgeous," he breathed out reverently. It was hard not to give in and bury himself inside of Adam again, god knows he wanted to, but the idea of taking Adam apart by the seams was simply too tempting. He wanted to see how far he could push this angel of a man, how desperate he could get him until he broke, how simply divine he would look when Nigel pieced him together again.

"Oh, but, darling," Nigel said, trailing kisses along his jaw before pressing a chaste kiss upon his lips, "you told me I could do anything  _ I _ wanted, and right now, I want to watch you shake with desperation."

Adam keened, rocking his hips up, trying to tempt Nigel into exactly what he wanted. He knew he could give in, could beg and plead and be so polite for Nigel, but it was almost like a game now. Adam wanted to find the right combination of words and moves that would break Nigel’s restraint, would send him crashing against Adam. “I’m desperate,” he tried, his hands clutching at Nigel’s shoulders, “I’m desperate, Nigel, I want you.”

Nigel laughed. Not unkindly, but it was a full on laugh, as he held Adam at bay. "Darling," he managed to say when he finally caught is breath, "Oh, baby, you have me, fully. But trust me, you'll know when you're truly desperate."

Adam stared up at Nigel as he laughed, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Laughing with and laughing  _ at _ were confusing concepts for him, but Nigel seemed pleased when he spoke.

With one last chuckle, Nigel pinned Adam back down with a hand firmly against his chest. Without any warning, he bent over and sucked the length of Adam's cock into his mouth.

Adam didn’t resist when he was held down, crying out as Nigel’s mouth wrapped around him. “Don’t stop,” he begged, his voice cracking, “Don’t stop, not this time, god, Nigel,”

Nigel hummed around him, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he continued to suck Adam's cock, momentarily heeding his request to not stop. He waited. Hands roaming Adam's body as he worked him to the crisp of orgasm, until he felt Adam's whole body tense and his balls draw in. 

Adam panted and moaned, writhing beneath Nigel. His hands, his mouth, everything he did to Adam made Adam's skin feel tingle, made him feel like he was going to fall apart. "Yes," He whined as Nigel worked him closer and closer to the edge, and then...

Nigel stopped. 

Pulling off with a pop, Nigel sat up, hands scratching their way down Adam's chest, holding his hips down as he grinned wickedly at him.

Adam sobbed. "No no no," he cried, wrapping his own hand around himself to try and get the feeling back.

"Naughty boy," Nigel reprimanded, grabbing Adam's wrist. "Don't make me have to tie you up, darling."

Adam froze. Nigel’s words had brought up mental images that Adam had not considered before. Thoughts that had not been an option until  _ right now _ . It was easy for Nigel to pin him in place, and Adam tugged at his wrists just to feel Nigel holding him in place. 

Nigel smirked, pulling Adam's hands up over his head, hold them in place as he rutted up against him. Moaning against Adam's neck as their cocks slid against each other. "Fuck, darling," he murmered against bruised skin, "the things you fucking do to me."

“Fuck,” Adam mimicked breathlessly, the only word he could think of immediately. He scrambled for more as he ground against Nigel, and what spilled from his mouth was, “I have ties I never wear in my closet.”

Nigel froze. His brain slowly registering the words coming out of Adam's mouth.  _ He has ties he never wears in his closet _ . The moment his brain made sense of the words, he had Adam in his arms and was kicking the bedroom door open. Okay, so he might have kicked the bathroom door open first, and then the linen closet, but he eventually got to the bedroom.

Adam pressed a helpless laugh to Nigel's hair, clinging as he was carried. It was probably rude to laugh at a lover when you were getting what you wanted, but between Nigel's crusade against all the doors in the house, and what they were about to do, Adam's self-control was gone. 

Tossing Adam unceremoniously onto the bed, he growled out a "stay," before attacking the closet.

Nigel's growl went right through Adam, making him shiver almost violently. He froze in place, unwilling to disobey even teasingly, not when Nigel seemed so eager. 

To Nigel's absolute delight, Adam was facetiously neat, and it did not take him long to locate the ties. Grabbing a handful, Nigel stalked his way back over to the bed, placing all but one of the ties onto the bed and crawled over Adam. 

Adam had stayed, right where he left him and Nigel couldn't have been more pleased. Pressing a searing kiss against his lips, he murmured "good boy," appreciatively.

Being called 'naughty' had made Adam hard enough to hurt, but being called 'good' was even more arousing. He moaned against Nigel's mouth, nipping at his lower lip, eager to encourage this new direction.

Nigel made quick work of the tie and Adam's wrists. By the time they broke for air, Adam was securely bound and Nigel was grabbing at another tie to strap him to the headboard. 

The tie constricted less than Adam had thought it would. Instead, it felt smooth, secure instead of painful. He tugged hard and went nowhere, his hands securely attached to the headboard. Adam whimpered.

"Now, gorgeous," Nigel said, running a hand down Adam's body, giving his nipples tweak before spreading his legs wide, "where were we?" With a grin Nigel stroked his own, achingly hard cock, eyes roaming Adam's body. "I do believe you requested that I get inside you."

"Yes, please," Adam murmured, yelping at the small tweak to his sensitive nipples. Nigel spread him open wide enough for Adam to flush, feeling exposed. He tried manners, now that his hands were restrained and there was no hope of guiding Nigel where he wanted him.

Nigel shifted, lifting Adam's hips as he spread his cheeks and licked a broad strip along his perineum. He focused on that area for a moment, moving back and forth between his hole and his balls, applying just the right amount of pressure to have Adam really  _ feel _ it before moving down to his hole. Nigel teased the rim for a while, holding Adam still before  _ finally _ spearing him with his tongue.

Adam was never going to get used to the feeling of Nigel's tongue against his hole. He whined, toes curling as Nigel teased him, and then wrenched a cry from him as he finally gave Adam a taste of what he'd been begging for. "Nigel, Nigel, please,"

Nigel toyed with him for a while, lost in the symphony of Adam's voice. Adam made music with his very being. Music that could rival Gabi's heavenly cello. Music that went straight to Nigel's cock. He was glad he had time, time to draw this out. Everything happened too fast the night before, and he didn't get a chance to properly savor Adam before coming. But now, now he still had over an hour to taste and tease and pick at the seams until Adam unraveled for him.

Adam's voice seemed to echo in the small room. He lost track of time, of everything but Nigel's mouth, the curve and curl of his tongue. He held Adam's hips so tight, no matter how Adam jerked and writhed in his grasp.

"Gorgeous," Nigel said, lifting his head just enough to drink in Adam's expression, hand moving to idly stroke Adam's cock, "tell me you have lube."

"Nnngh..." Words escaped Adam as Nigel pulled away, his hand a tease on Adam's oversensitive and eager cock. On instinct, Adam attempted to point to the drawer, only to feel the tie holding him firmly in place, drawing another moan out of him. "The... The drawer," Adam gasped, "The bedside drawer. It's where I keep my toys." Not that he'd actually used any of them, but he'd been optimistic before Nigel, and he was sure they'd get a lot of use now that he knew what it felt like to have someone so far inside you that there was nowhere else to go.

Dropping Adam, Nigel scrambled off of him and pulled open the drawer. He took stock of what was there and grinned as he bypassed the box of condoms to grab the lube and a plug. Nigel had always been a possessive man, and the very thought of finishing in Adam and plugging him up sent a shiver down his spine. After all, he  _ had _ been given blanket permission to do  _ anything _ .

Adam hit the bed with a soft whine, rolling his hips as if he could somehow grind himself against the bedding.

With a smile, Nigel watched Adam squirm for a moment, before settling back between his legs. He leaned in to kiss him deep as he lubed up his cock and lined himself up to Adam's spit slick hole. "You've been so good, darling, so very patient," Nigel murmured as he slowly pushed in.

Nigel was back before he could get too upset, kissing him deep enough to make Adam whimper. "Please, please," Adam babbled, digging his heels into the bedding as Nigel pressed inside of him. The stretch ached, just a little, just enough to remind Adam that they'd done this only hours before, and it had been wonderful. Adam rocked his hips, pressing himself back against Nigel as much as he could while bound to the headboard, until he'd taken all of him.

Nigel moaned against him as he bottomed out. Adam was still oh so incredibly tight around him. Better than any partner he had ever had, or at least it felt that way, because it was  _ Adam _ . Adam who made his heart skip a beat. Adam who he could listen to for hours without end. Adam who was smarter than any man he had ever known. More beautiful than any man or woman he had ever been with. More beautiful than even his Gabi. Adam who demanded everything from him, and begged him for more. Nigel could spend eternity and a day buried deep inside his Adam, for Adam was  _ his _ now. He would not let anyone else have a claim at him, and would burn the world to the ground, just to keep him forever.

Nigel moved slowly, savoring every drag and pull. He took his time, committing to memory the exact way Adam's body molded around him. He was determined to drag this out, but teasing Adam for the past hour was testing the limits of his own control, and he knew, even with the excruciatingly slow pace he was setting that he wasn’t going to last very long. Especially not with the way Adam's body clung to him. Not with the way Adam looked and sounded; painfully blissed out for him. 

"Fuck, gorgeous," Nigel hissed, body tensed as he attempted to stave off the orgasm just a little bit longer. "You are fucking divine."

Adam gasped, clenching around Nigel. He rocked his hips, eagerly trying to coax more out of Nigel, as much as he could get. "Move," he demanded, "Nigel, I need you." The compliments made him flush, and he closed his eyes to savor the words, the feeling. He wrapped his legs around Nigel, digging his heels into Nigel's ass to urge him forward. "You're amazing," he said, "you feel so good."

"Fuck," Nigel groaned, picking up the pace, giving Adam  _ exactly _ what he wanted as he angled his thrusts to hit his prostate dead on. Nigel was going to come, and judging by the look on Adam's face, he was close too; although Nigel was surprised he hasn’t come by now, not with the way he’d been torturing him. 

Nigel hit Adam right where he needed it nearly every time, forcing cries from him loud enough to embarrass even Adam, who rarely felt shame about his sexual needs. It had never been like this. No one else had ever been like this. “Please,” he begged, his voice breaking as Nigel fucked him through waves of pleasure. Nigel’s body rocked Adam’s hips up off the bed, and then stilled. Nigel’s release filled him with steady pulses that were a pleasure in and of itself. Adam sobbed, using his ankles to draw Nigel in tighter, rolling his hips as if he could somehow force contact with his aching and neglected cock.

Nigel’s orgasm blindsided him. His grip on Adam’s hips tightened, holding him still as he attempted to regain control of his own body. When he found that he could breathe again, he worked a hand around Adam’s cock, giving it a cursory stroke before squeezing him at the base and slowly pulled out. He took a moment to pause and admire Adam's hole. Watching the muscles contract around nothing, his cum threatening to leak out. Picking up the plug, he quickly lubed it up before pressing it to Adam's hole, teasing it with the tip.

“No, no, no...” Adam sobbed, struggling against Nigel’s firm grip. He felt unbearably empty, and when Nigel pressed the plug against him he rocked his hips frantically, trying to draw it in. 

Taking pity on his angel, Nigel pushed the plug into Adam's gaping hole, angling it so the tip would drag along Adam's prostate until it was fully seated. "There you go, darling," he said, running his hands up Adam's body. Gently cupping his jaw as he drew him into a lingering kiss. "Six thirty, right?" He asked glancing over at the clock on the nightstand. "We have just under an hour, gorgeous, think you can make it?"

Nigel’s words horrified him. Another hour of this? Of his cock hard and dripping against his stomach? But to say no might be to end the game, and Adam couldn’t decide which was worse. He sobbed, turning his head to hide his face against his arm.

Nigel froze. His hands fell from Adam's jaw to gently pet through his sweat soaked hair, coaxing him to turn and face him again. Nigel  _ needed _ to know he was alright. That he still  _ wanted _ this, because this was supposed to be a game. This was supposed to be fun. Adam was supposed to be  _ enjoying _ this, and if he wasn't, well Nigel didn't know what he would do. Hurting Adam was never supposed to be part of the game, and he would never be able to forgive himself if he had.

"Look at me, gorgeous," Nigel said, fingers carding lightly through Adam's hair. "I need you to look at me, darling. Adam."

Adam let out a soft sound, more of a mewl than anything else. He turned his head, nuzzling his face against Nigel's gentle hand. "Please don't stop touching me," he murmured, his gaze landing somewhere around Nigel's forehead. His hands felt so good, so gentle, and Adam was so very,  _ very _ hard.

"Anything you want, darling," Nigel said with a smile, his fears assuaged. He continued to card his fingers through Adam's hair, murmuring endearments in his ear as he ran his free hand down the length of his body. After the intensity of the past hour, Nigel kept his touch to gentle caresses. Mapping out every inch of Adam's body with reverence. 

Adam closed his eyes, shivering under the soft touches. They were gentle enough to take the edge off, bring him back to a point where he felt arousal instead of pain. He still wanted to come, still couldn't stop thinking about it, but he no longer felt like he was falling apart. He rolled his hips against the bed, attempting to stimulate the plug inside him. "More," he begged.

Nigel gladly heeded Adam's request for more. He took his time slowly torturing him, bringing him to the cusp of orgasm and then suddenly backing off. With his hands still bound and Nigel's weight pinning his legs, Adam had little choice but to just lie there and take it. His gorgeous little star. 

By the time the sun started to peek through the shaded window, Nigel was hard and wanting again. Just by touching Adam, drawing out his desperate whimpers and frustrated moans, Nigel had found himself harder than he could ever remember. "Are you ready, darling?" He asked, nibbling Adam's earlobe as he stroked both their aching cocks together. "How do you want to come?"

Nigel touched him with rough hands, gentle hands, bringing Adam so close, release always just out of reach. Adam wouldn't have given up a single moment of it, but there were tears in his eyes by the time Nigel asked his question. Adam whined, tilting his head to offer himself up as Nigel nipped at his ear and sent shudders through him once more. 

He wanted it, he wanted Nigel so badly. Adam was  _ shaking _ , ready to come at a word from Nigel. "Fuck me?" Adam begged, the curse slipping from his lips as easily as if he said it every day. Nigel was hard against him, and Adam had never felt anything so good, "Nigel,  _ please _ ."

Nigel hummed against him, pressing kisses against his heavily bruised neck. "Anything you want, darling," he promised again, releasing them to grab the lube. Slicking up his hand he smiled, pressing another kiss against Adam's lips as he moved to straddle Adam's hips. Reaching behind him, he dragged his hand around Adam's cock, slicking him up. Slipping his tongue into Adam's mouth, Nigel reached up with his free hand, wrapped it loosely around Adam's neck and slowly sank down onto his cock.

"Oh god," Adam murmured, when he realized what Nigel was doing. He tensed up, digging his heels into the bed as he struggled to hold back an orgasm that seemed so close. Nigel was hot and tight around him, so much so that Adam couldn't help himself. He arched his back, thrusting up into Nigel as much as he could manage with so little leverage, bearing his neck to welcome the hand on his throat.

Nigel grunted as Adam thrust up into him, relaxing as he took in his whole length and settled heavy against him. Adam felt so good inside him. It had been such a long time since he'd last done this, even longer with an actual cock. Gabi had been wonderful whenever she indulged him, but nothing beat the feeling of a perfect, warm, stiff cock stuffing him full. "You're perfect, darling," Nigel said, rocking his hips as his hand flexed around Adam's throat, fingers finding his pulse points. "I could ride you all day."

Nigel's hand put just a little bit of pressure on Adam's throat, just enough for Adam's breath to catch, for him to feel the possibility of restriction. Adam whimpered, rolling his body to meet Nigel's steady rocks. "Please," he said, the good manners now thoroughly impressed upon him. He imagined another round, him on top of Nigel, thrusting into him and making him feel so good. "Nigel you feel..." Adam whined, eyes closing, trying so hard to keep himself come for Nigel to enjoy himself.

"Fuck, darling," Nigel bit out, picking up the pace. He angled his hips so Adam's cock would brush against his prostate, the sensation almost overwhelming as he continued to ride Adam. Hard. He would be sore later, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. He'd welcome the soreness, knowing it was due to Adam and his perfect cock. Nigel growled, the grip he had around Adam's neck tightening as the next downstroke hit his prostate dead on. He wasn't going to last, and he had no doubt neither was Adam. 

Adam gasped and writhed beneath him, unable to keep still as Nigel moved over him. He had wanted to hold out, to let Nigel take as much as he could, but the sensations were too much for him. Nigel's grip tightened around his throat, just enough to make him feel lightheaded, and Adam lost control. He jerked beneath Nigel, thrusting up into him as he came, his body trembling with each pulse of pleasure. It seemed to go on and on, drawn out with each strained breath Adam struggled to draw.

Nigel shuddered, relishing the feeling of Adam emptying into him. He could not remember the last time he bottomed without a condom. Probably twenty some-odd years ago, when he was young and stupid, and did extremely reckless things. He was probably being reckless now, but this was  _ Adam _ , and for Adam he'd risk life, the universe, and everything.

Nigel released his hold on Adam as his body began to still. He was still hard and aching, cock straining for release. He shifted, letting Adam's softening cock slip out of him as he moved to undo the ties, releasing Adam's hands from their silk prison.  _ I love you _ , he wanted to whisper against red, rubbed raw wrists, but stopped himself. Because that was crazy. He barely knew him, and yet he could feel it in his bones; that he loved this man. With everything he had. More than he had ever loved anyone in his life. Perhaps even more than he had loved even Gabi. "How are you feeling, gorgeous?" He asked instead, placing feather light kisses against tender wrists.

Adam hummed softly as Nigel pulled off of him, his skin still tingling from his orgasm. He was vaguely aware that he was a damp mess, but that feeling was muted by everything else. Nigel’s lips were soft against his wrists, and Adam carefully stretched his fingers with a small, dazed smile. 

“Feels good,” Adam whispered. It felt  _ too good _ , actually. He was definitely going to have to call in sick to work. “Can I make you feel good too?” His hands still felt like they didn’t belong to him, but he tugged gently against Nigel’s grip, glancing down at Nigel’s erection.

"Yes, darling, please," Nigel begged, releasing Adam's wrists. Adam was a completely blissed out mess before him. His neck and collarbone area were littered with bruises, mostly from his mouth, a few from his fingers, bite marks scattered amongst the mess. There would be no hiding the evidence of Nigel's presence from anyone. The thought alone was almost enough to make him come, untouched. But Adam had offered to make him feel good, and how could he possibly deny Adam anything? Especially that. "How do you want me, gorgeous?"

"Whatever you want," Adam said, but he didn't wait for Nigel's response. He reached for him, wrapping his hand gently around the length and stroked him. He hadn't had a chance, in all the rush to touch each Nigel. To  _ really _ get to appreciate him; the shape and feel of him. 

Adam found himself fascinated by Nigel's foreskin. Pulling it back gently with his one hand, he used the other to run his thumb over the head, firm and slow, just the way Adam himself liked it.

Nigel bucked wildly into Adam's hand. It was just a handjob, but it was  _ Adam's _ hand, and quite possibly the best handjob he had ever had. He was already on edge, from riding Adam to completion, and he  _ knew _ he wasn't going to last. Adam's hand was large and warm and on just the right side of rough. It was  _ nothing _ like Gabi's hand; small, soft, and perpetually cold. 

"Fuck, darling, I'm gonna-" Nigel grunted, body tensing as he came. Ropes of cum shot across Adam's chest, painting his torso white, a few drops landing as high as his jaw. Nigel braced a hand against the headboard, lest he collapsed on top of Adam. With the other, he cupped Adam's face, thumb rubbing his cum into the morning scruff of Adam's jaw. Adam was now thoroughly marked and claimed by him, and what a glorious sight it was. 

Adam watched Nigel's face with wide eyes, memorizing the expressions he made. He whimpered at the splashes of warmth across his body, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as Nigel rubbed a drop into his skin. He needed to shave. He needed to shower. He couldn't bear to move, though, not with Nigel still over top of him, with the plug still heavy inside his body. Adam felt owned, and he couldn't decide if that was unusual. Nor could he decide if he cared. "I should call work," he whispered, reaching up to twine his fingers through Nigel's hair, "I don't think I'm going in today." His wrists were rubbed raw. Adam stared at the red marks, fascinated.

"I think that's a fantastic idea, gorgeous," Nigel said, leaning into Adam's hand. "We should just stay in bed all day."

Nigel dropped down onto the bed next to Adam. He grabbed at the tissues and clean the bulk of the mess off of Adam before wrapping him in his arms. It was early still, barely past six, and he was already exhausted again. Nuzzling the stretch of neck behind Adam's ear, Nigel pressed a kiss to the livid bite mark there and closed his eyes.

In a few minutes, Adam would have to get up. He couldn't handle not being showered and cleaned, and he would need to send an email to his job to let them know he wouldn't be in. But he had a bit more time before his alarm went off. He clung to Nigel, closing his eyes with a small shiver at the gentle kiss, and let himself rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot what plot? They literally just have more sex

Nigel hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he was startled awake by the high pitched buzzing of the alarm. It was too early for this shit. Too early for anything, nobody should  _ have _ to be awake at six thirty in the morning, unless they had never slept, then it was acceptable. Six thirty was a reasonable time to be falling into bed.

Adam too had just barely drifted off when the alarm began to buzz, and he whined unhappily, nuzzling into Nigel as much as he could.

Nigel pulled Adam close, breathing him in for a moment. He smelled of sweat and sex and  _ Adam.  _ If only he could bottle that scent and wear it forever. He allowed himself a moment, the incessant beeping grating him until he couldn't take it anymore. Adam had mentioned work and calling out, and the still slightly wet but mostly dried tackiness of lube and cum coating his ass and the back of his thighs were starting to annoy even him. With a groan he forced himself to release Adam and sat up. "Come on, gorgeous," he said sliding a hand down Adam's back, giving his plump ass a squeeze before lightly tapping the plug. "Should probably get that out of you and clean you up."

Adam gave a little squeak when Nigel tapped the plug, nudging up against his sensitive prostate and sending a fresh wave of too-much through him. Too much, as it turned out, was something Adam liked, and he squirmed, trying to figure out how to stand up without jostling the plug and working his way towards another erection. He made his way carefully to his feet, shuddering as he stood. “I have to email my colleagues,” he said, distracted still by the plug. “If you would like to start the shower, it’s just across the hall.”

"Oh yeah?" Nigel asked, shifting to get a better view of the way Adam was attempting to move with the plug still shoved snugly up his ass. God he was beautiful, and if Nigel hadn't just come, he was sure he'd be hard again. Three times in one morning wouldn't quite be a record, but it would be pretty fucking close. They had time. "You gonna join me when you're done?"

Unaware of Nigel's gaze, Adam wriggled a bit. The plug was heavy, impossible to ignore, but surprisingly comfortable. He could wear it for a while. Maybe he would, when Nigel wasn't around. Nigel had opened up a new wave of masturbatory possibilties. "Yes," he said, heading out to find his phone, "it would conserve hot water, and I'd get to touch you. It was hard to touch you during sex, considering my hands were bound to the headboard."

Nigel took a moment to breathe. Adam was most definitely going to be the death of him. There were things he needed to take care of, like  _ actually _ discussing moving in together. Logically he knew it was a terrible time to bring it up. He had just edged Adam for two hours, and was pretty sure he could get the man to agree with just about  _ anything _ right now. It would be reprehensible, and he didn't like it. 

Getting up, Nigel stumbled his way into the bathroom, cranking the shower to hot and ran a hand through his hair. Adam had a nice place, small, but nice. It fit him, but it wasn't quite sure if it would fit  _ them _ . Nigel himself didn't demand a lot of space, but he did enjoy a level of luxury, something this place was certainly lacking, for starters the bathroom was woefully lacking a tub. If Adam was serious about cohabitation, they'd need to find a better place, somewhere with a large soaking tub, because if there was one thing Nigel loved, it was a long hot soak. Although, if Adam was amicable to the idea, Nigel wouldn't hesitate to offer up his own apartment, it was certainly large enough to house the both of them, and not terribly far from their current location. Adjusting the water temperature to just under scalding, Nigel stepped under the spray and closed his eyes. They still had time to decide, for all he knows, the offer might not even have been in earnest.

Adam rattled off his email fairly quickly. He hadn’t missed any days so far, and had a fair amount of personal and sick leave available, so it was unlikely to be a problem. He hesitated between the bathroom and the bedroom, still just a little nervous about how much time they’d spent together so far. People had a tendency to get frustrated with Adam, and while that had somewhat died down, he was still wary. 

But he was also sticky. Decision made, Adam made his way into the bathroom, stepping carefully into the shower behind Nigel. The spray was wonderfully hot, soothing away lingering soreness. And Nigel was very pleasing to look at with rivers of water sliding down his skin.

Turning around, Nigel flashed Adam a smile, pulling him into his arms. "Hello, gorgeous," he said running a hand through Adam's hair.

Adam hummed happily, tilting his head back into the touch. Between the hot water, the plug, and the pleasant soreness, he still felt almost intoxicatingly fuzzy. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Nigel's collarbone and then nuzzling the spot. "Hello, Nigel," he mimicked, "You feel nice like this." The water spread between them, made their skin slick where it pressed together. Nigel had a thick thatch of chest hair Adam wanted to admire, but right now he was focused on pressing more kisses to that broad shoulder.

"Fuck, baby," Nigel moaned, his voice echoing in the small space. Adam was all sorts of perfect against him, and that mouth, fuck that mouth. Hands dropping down to Adam's ass, Nigel pressed their bodies closer, rutting against him as his cock made a valiant attempt to fill again. "Keep that up, darling, and I might have to fill that ass back up."

Adam didn't feel like he'd done anything particularly arousing, but everything about Nigel seemed to arouse him, so perhaps there was just no avoiding it. He moaned softly, clenching around the plug as Nigel groped him. Adam was already half-hard against his hip. "Yes, please," Adam decided, sucking a bruise against Nigel's shoulder to match the ones Nigel had left on him.

Adam was delicious against Nigel. His mouth was hot and the tinge of pain brought shivers down his spine. Nigel wanted that mouth everywhere, sucking marks down his body, around his cock, against his own mouth, pressed against his neck with teeth digging in, it didn't matter. As long as Adam kept licking at him, sucking at him, possible even biting at him. Nigel wanted it all. He would kill to bear matching marks. "Baby, please," Nigel begged, twining a hand in Adam's hair, torn between pressing him closer and yanking him up for a proper kiss.

Ultimately, Nigel settled on giving Adam's ass another squeeze, moving to prod at the plug. Twisting it as he fisted Adam's hair and continued to rut against him, hopeful that there was enough excess lube left inside him for him to comfortably fuck Adam. 

Adam gave another pleased moan, shivering at the hand in his hair. He would go wherever Nigel chose to guide him, but given free reign, he was happy to darken his mark, nipping gently over the reddened skin. The motion of the plug drew a startled whine from him, pressing and grinding against his prostate with the short motions. There was just enough of the lube left to ease the way, to leave Adam gasping against Nigel's skin.

“You like that don’t you, darling?” Nigel murmured against wet hair. “Insatiable little minx. I’d fill you up again if we had lube, but I guess you’ll just have to suffice on this.” Pressing Adam’s mouth closer against him, he fucked him with the toy, pulling it out just enough so he could slam it back in, aiming for his sensitive prostate with every stroke. “You gonna come like this, baby?”

Adam whimpered against Nigel's skin, mouthing desperate pleas against the reddened marks he'd left. His body jerked with every short, rough thrust, just dry enough to hurt in a way that was shockingly pleasant. Adam was learning a lot about himself during this date. He cried out, grinding his cock against Nigel, shaking as his body was pushed closer and closer to orgasm. It had been too much in such a short amount of time. Adam sank his teeth into Nigel's shoulder as he spilled over, quick, wet pulses over Nigel's hip that were quickly washed away.

Removing the plug, Nigel set it aside to wrap his arms around Adam, crowding him up against the cold shower wall. His shoulder stung from where Adam's teeth dug in, but the sensation had made his cock fill so fast he was now lightheaded. He buried his face against Adam's neck, tracing his marks with his tongue as he fisted himself, working toward his third orgasm of the morning.

Adam whimpered when the plug was removed, a noise that turned into a yelp when his back hit the cold wall. He shuddered under Nigel’s mouth, reaching for him to offer his own hand instead, trailing his fingers over Nigel’s fist.

Releasing his hold, Nigel relinquished control over to Adam, allowing the man to do whatever it was he wanted. He leaned into Adam, hands roaming up to tug at Adam's hair again, pulling him in for a kiss. Adam could do anything right now, and it would be perfect,  _ exactly _ what he wanted. If moving in with Adam meant that he could have  _ this _ whenever he wanted, consequences be damned, he'll have his stuff here tomorrow. Forget that the apartment was too small, the bathroom inadequate, this place had Adam, and he was beginning to find that  _ Adam _ was all he needed to be content in life.

Adam ran his fingers lightly over Nigel’s cock, lightly at first, then firmer when Nigel dragged him into a kiss. He gasped against Nigel’s mouth, shivering despite the heat of the water. Nigel’s grip was firm, exactly the way Adam liked it, but Adam was determined. He untangled Nigel’s fingers from his hair, pushing him back far enough for Adam to drop to his knees. 

Nigel’s cock was intimidating up close, large and thick, but Adam had never wanted anyone so much. He licked gently at the head, then swallowed him down greedily.

"Oh fuck," Nigel gasped, hands flying down to grab roughly at Adam's hair again. The feel of his hot mouth encasing Nigel cock propelled him to just on the right side of overwhelming. Adam's mouth was fantastic, and the way it looked wrapped around his cock even more so. Nigel could die right here, right now, and he'd die a happy man. 

Adam choked out a moan, his eyes fluttering closed as Nigel yanked at his hair. He was unpracticed at this, only knowing what he himself liked, but he tried his best. He swallowed around as much of Nigel as he could, wrapping a hand around the rest. He sucked and licked until his jaw ached, pulling back to pay special attention to the foreskin and sensitive head.

"Yes," Nigel hissed out, shuddering as Adam continued to tease him, tongue swirling around his head, teasing at his foreskin. His whole body was tense, drawn tight as he fought for control, determined to drag this out as long as he could. It had never felt this good, getting blown. Not even by Gabi. Adam was inexperienced, sure, but Adam lit up every nerve ending in his body and made him feel higher than a fucking kite. Nothing compared. Not even the purest Bolivian. "You keep this up, gorgeous, and I'm gonna come."

Adam hummed around him, sucking harder at the head before working his way down again. He wanted it. He knew, logically, that Nigel's semen was unlikely to taste very good, but sexual arousal was not a very logical thing. Adam wanted so many things that seemed odd to him, but he was not going to let that stop him. He swallowed thickly around Nigel's cock, blinking droplets of water out of his eyes as he looked up at him.

It should be illegal, the way Adam looked. Big blue eyes looking up at Nigel, water falling around him like he was a siren sent to seduce him. Nigel would gladly fall under his spell, let himself be lead to certain doom, if it meant death in the arms of this angel. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, gorgeous," Nigel grunted, hands fisting Adam's hair as he thrusted into his mouth, coming harder than he could ever remember. 

For a moment, everything was fine. And then Nigel came, flooding Adam's mouth with too much, too fast. Adam choked on it, come spilling over his lips and down his chin, unable to pull back with Nigel's grip on his hair. 

It was not at  _ all _ like going down on a woman, bitter, thicker,  _ slimier _ . The texture was bad enough, but that there was so much of it nearly made Adam gag. They were in the shower, though, so it didn't really matter if he didn't swallow. He could practice that later, until he could do it without the texture bothering him so badly. For now, Adam dropped his jaw as wide as he could, coughing slightly as he let the water wash away the trickles of semen on his face.

Nigel released his hold on Adam, gently petting through his hair and he drew him up to a stand. "Sorry, darling," he said, swiping a thumb across Adam's chin, wiping off the excess cum and spit. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Nigel crowded back into his space, grabbing the soap to lather up his hands before working them all over Adam's body, tracing all the marks he left behind. There was no hiding what they were up to, for Adam bore his marks  _ everywhere _ . From the ring of bruises and bitemarks littered around his neck, to the livid bites on his thighs, Nigel had been thorough making his way down Adam's body. It excited him to know that anyone looking at Adam would know he was  _ claimed _ .

Adam loved it. Nigel's attention. Eyes and hands on him, tracing over his skin. He shivered as Nigel washed him, so careful and thorough. It was too soon to get hard again, but it sent a thrum of pleasure through Adam.

Running his hands down Adam's back, Nigel grinned as he propped a foot up, and without warning, bent Adam over his knee. He licked his lips as his hands moved to pull Adam's cheeks apart, working a finger around his abused rim.

Suddenly, Adam was staring down at the floor. He let out a squeak, his fingers scrabbling at the glass and failing to find anything to grip. "Nigel! What are you doing?!" His rim was sore, but not so much that he didn't push back against the finger on instinct, gasping at the touch. He wanted, even now, even when they'd done so much. Nigel made him feel wild.

"Cleaning you up," Nigel said, working his finger in. They would need lube if he wanted to fuck Adam in earnest, not that he believed he  _ could _ go another round, not after  _ that _ orgasm. But he didn't need to fuck Adam with his cock, the man had toys, toys Nigel would have  _ no _ problems utilizing. He teased Adam for a moment, before abruptly removing his hand and giving Adam's ass a slap. 

Adam whined at the small, probing tease, not quite what he’d been begging for, but enough to remind him he’d wanted it. The slap was even worse, going right through him. Adam was trembling when he stood up, his cock oversensitive and half hard, harder than it had any right to be after so much this morning. 

"Come now, darling," Nigel said, righting Adam, "let's get you rinsed off, and then watered and fed, before we see how long it would take you to come again."

He put up no resistance as Nigel helped him to rinse off, and it wasn’t until they were reaching for towels that he was able to find words again. “I- I have cereal? Just All Bran. I don’t keep much in the house unless I’m making myself try something new. I try a new recipe twice a month but it’s not time for that now and I haven’t tried any breakfast recipes so it’s... just the cereal.” Adam was rambling, his skin hot and flushed. He was trying to ease his way back from the frantic sexual arousal he’d felt all morning, and instead he was overcompensating, his brain working too fast for his mouth to keep up.

"That sounds great, darling," Nigel said, wrapping his arms around Adam and drawing him into a kiss. "Quick and easy, gives us more time to play."

Following Adam's lead, Nigel quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, his clothes, still a crumpled, crusty, cheesy mess in the living room. He should probably take care of that, preferably before he had head out. It was unfortunate because as much as he'd love to stay all day and fuck Adam until he couldn't remember his own name, Nigel had to be at the club at two. "Fuck, baby, we forgot about my pants."

Adam accepted the kiss with a small smile, one that dropped when he remembered the mess. "I can take care of that," he said apologetically, "If you'd like to go get some food, you don't have to wait for me, I'll just be a few minutes." The clothes, of course, would take a lot longer than a few minutes, but it was still early. Adam got the laundry started as quickly as he could, joining Nigel in the kitchen wearing a pair of sweatpants and holding out an extra pair. "Here, these should cover you for a bit."

Nigel eyed the sweatpants. They would probably fit. Even if they didn't, Nigel could probably  _ make _ them fit, but that was besides the point. Nigel didn't particularly  _ want _ to put on the pants. He had plans, plans that most certainly didn't involve pants, but perhaps pants was the best course of action, especially if he wanted to have a successful conversation about moving in together. Pants would make it less distracting. 

Dropping the towel, Nigel moved to take the pants from Adam, pulling them on before settling down with a bowl of milk and cereal. "So, darling," Nigel said, in-between bites, "you serious about moving in together?"

Adam was a little disappointed to see Nigel put the pants on, but it was certainly less distracting. He could get his cereal and settle down without losing his focus. He thought over his words carefully, now that he could think straight. "I think so. We seem to be very compatible. We could spend time together more easily if you were here, and you could always move out if it didn't work. I made mistakes with my last partner, and she did not want to move in with me. I want to try and avoid those mistakes with you."

"Yeah," Nigel agreed, knowing it was probably a terrible idea. Sure if it didn't work out he  _ could _ move back out, but he wouldn't want to. He wouldn't be able to give Adam up, incompatibility be damned. It had become very clear, very fast that Gabi hadn't been right for him. That he certainly hadn't been right for her, and yet, he had held on. Held on so tight he almost lost  _ everything _ . "Alright, fuck it. Let's do it then. I can bring some of my shit over later, I gotta run by the club in a bit, but I should be back before eight."

Adam smiled up at him. He managed to meet Nigel's eyes for a moment, not long, but long enough to be pleased with himself. He wanted Nigel to see how genuine he was, that he was happy about this. "I'll make dinner," he said, "No mac and cheese this time." He was trying to be more varied in his diet, anyway. Nigel could help him with that. "And I'll make space in the closet. I don't have much to hang up, you can have half of it." It would mean some changes, but he could print up his usual schedule and chores for Nigel to see, so that Nigel could understand how things had to be done for Adam to be comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel officially moved in, and the christen the couch which I guess they already christened that morning lol
> 
> It's really just more sex and kinks and they flip again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a bonus chapter exploring that bike ride up the mountain and bike sex, but the boys decided to yeet instead and that never happened and we were annoyed and so done with them so yeah.... Just enjoy Nigel and his ridiculous omegaverse kink

The sun was already hanging low in the sky, barely above the horizon, by the time Nigel made it out of his apartment, duffle bag slung high across his back. If he hurried, he would be able to make it back to Adam before eight, and there was nothing he wanted more than to make it back to Adam. 

It was preposterous, moving so fast. Darko would have laughed at him, called him a loser, but the love, the fucking love, it turns him somewhat insane. Against his better judgement he was throwing caution to the wind, consequences be damned. Darko didn’t need to know what he was up to, no one did. This thing with Adam, it was between him and Adam, and he’d endeavour to keep it that way, even though he had no doubt that Darko would be enamoured by his angel, his Adam.

Five to eight Nigel found himself skipping up the steps to Adam’s building, letting himself in with  _ the key _ Adam had given him. “Hi, honey, I’m home,” he called out with a grin, dropping the duffle bag and his helmet onto the couch.

Adam had eaten dinner, cleaned up, and then cleaned up some more. It was blatantly ridiculous; Adam's apartment was already clean, and what's more, Nigel had already seen it. Still, Adam cleaned. It made him less likely to pace.

If he was honest with himself, he didn't actually expect Nigel to come back. People did that to Adam sometimes. He’d misunderstand the terms of a hookup, or a friendship, or people just lied because sometimes people were like that. He didn't think Nigel was like that, but practicality insisted Adam expect nothing more from this situation than he ever got.

But Nigel came back. He came back with a bag, and that smile that made Adam's heart race. "Hi," Adam said, freezing in the doorway to the living room. "I... I cleared out a drawer for you. And I made a space for your helmet in the hall closet." Adam wanted to kiss him. He wanted that more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life, but he held still anyway, giving Nigel time to adjust.

"Yeah, baby?" Nigel asked, running a hand through his hair, waiting expectantly to be ambushed. To get his hands in chocolate curls and his teeth in Adam’s neck, and then his tongue in his mouth. But Adam just stood there, frozen still, so Nigel gave him a warm smile and flopped onto the couch. He had been promised dinner, although what he wanted to eat at the moment was decidedly  _ not _ dinner.

Kicking his stuff onto the floor to make room for Adam, Nigel opened his arms and beckoned Adam to come. "Come here, darling, you're entirely too far for me to ravage."

"I have to make you dinner," Adam insisted, but he was already moving, hastening across the living room. He scrambled onto the couch, practically throwing himself into Nigel's arms. It had only been a few hours, but Adam had spent those hours worrying and stressing, and now it was such a relief to be held. He pressed his lips to Nigel's jaw, over-eager as he clung to Nigel’s jacket. The leather was soft under his fingertips, distracting in its texture. Adam wasn’t sure if he wanted to wear it himself, or if he wanted Nigel to never take it off. 

"Who needs dinner when I can skip right to dessert," Nigel said, fingers curling around Adam's hair to tug him up. Leaning down to capture those lips the moment Adam lifted his head. Adam tasted like coming home, and in that moment, Nigel didn't care if this was a terrible idea. Coming  _ home _ had never tasted so good, so right, not even with Gabi. He licked at the seam of Adam's mouth, nibbled at his bottom lip and ran a hand up his back, under his shirt as the other continued to fist his hair. Adam was delicious.  _ Perfect _ . 

Adam hummed happily into Nigel's mouth, his eyes falling closed. No one ever kissed him like Nigel kissed him, like he was absolutely relishing every single second. He gripped Adam's hair tight enough to hurt, just a little bit, enough to hold Adam in place and keep him still and secure on top of him, even as Nigel's fingers left a sensitive trail across his back. Adam's own hands started to wander, fingers trailing across the collar of his shirt and then down, caught between their bodies as he attempted to reach Nigel's stomach.

Nigel kissed Adam with a ferocity that surprised even himself. He was starving for Adam, and they had only been apart for a little over seven hours, and what a torturous seven hours it had been. Nigel was pretty sure he was half hard and on edge all day picturing Adam spread out and desperate for him. It had made focusing difficult, but that was then, and right now, well right now Adam was a heavy, welcomed weight on his lap. 

"How are you feeling, gorgeous?" Nigel asked, hands trailing down to tease at waistband of Adam's jeans before slipping in to grope at his ass. "Think you can come for me again?"

Adam pouted at the loss of Nigel's mouth, tilting his head to trail his kisses over Nigel's jaw and down his throat instead. "I feel good," he said, arching his back when Nigel groped at him. "It's been long enough," he added, "I should be fine." Even if he wasn't fine, Adam would have wanted Nigel. Anything to have Nigel's hands on him, to have all of Nigel's attention focused his way. He’d taken extra steps to make sure he was ready if Nigel came back, and now he squirmed in Nigel’s lap, almost desperate.

Nigel grinned, hands moving to undo Adam’s pants. “Fuck, baby, I was going to take you for a ride up to the observatory, but how could I possibly resist you?” Nigel asked rolling his hips to press his growing erection against Adam’s ass. With another savage kiss, he lifted Adam by the hips to shove his pants down, moaning as he felt the slickness between his legs and tapped at the plug seated firmly in Adam’s ass. “Oh fuck, Adam,” he growled, tossing him onto the couch and pulling his pants the rest of the way off, “you are going to be the death of me, darling.” 

Adam moaned and shuddered as he was stripped, grinning sheepishly up at Nigel. “I wanted to surprise you,” he said. It was easier to try out the toys he’d bought now that he’d had someone inside him, and Adam couldn’t deny a little bit of eagerness. If Nigel hadn’t come back, then he would have taken care of it quietly, but Nigel was here now, and Adam was very certain he could talk Nigel into something. “Besides, we can’t go to the observatory on a day I called in sick.” 

Adam reached up, pulling Nigel closer by the lapels of his jacket. “You should keep this on,” he whispered.

“Anything you want, gorgeous,” Nigel whispered back, stealing another kiss before moving to remove his own pants. “How do you want me, darling?”

Adam squirmed beneath him, until he could hook a leg around one of Nigel’s. “I got ready for you,” he said, “which was not easy to do to myself. It took forever and I didn’t even get to orgasm. I liked it better when it was you and not my fingers.”

Nigel blinked. His mouth suddenly dry and his cock harder than he could ever remember it being as he imagined his insatiable little minx working himself open, sliding the plug in all while thinking about  _ him _ and how it would have been better if it had been  _ him _ . Nigel would have to to send Darko a gift basket, thank him for sending him to California, because coming to California was probably the best fucking thing to have ever happened to him in life. It gave him one, Adam Raki. 

Nigel leaned down and kissed him again. Fingers carding gently through his hair as their mouths glided against each other. It was unfathomable that someone like Adam, someone so innocent, and brilliant, and  _ pure _ , would want anything to do with someone like him, but here they were. Adam fucking Raki laid out beneath him, begging him for his cock. He dreaded the day Adam found out what he  _ really _ did for a living. He dreaded the day Adam would realize what an undeserving asshole he was and leave. But right now, right now he would give this angel  _ exactly _ what he asked for.

Adam rolled his hips up against Nigel, pulling him into the motion with fistfuls of the leather jacket. He wanted to live in that stupid jacket, or at least, he wanted Nigel to live in it. He let Nigel gentle their kisses, pressed their lips together as softly and sweetly as he could manage given the ache between his thighs. "More," he pleaded between kisses, "Nigel, I want you closer."

"Demanding little minx," Nigel said, dropping his hips to rut against Adam. He could do this all day, lazily rub their cocks together, drive Adam up a wall with need, but as much as he  _ loved _ seeing his angel desperate and wanting, he could never deny this man anything. Not when he pleaded so prettily.

Snaking a hand between them, Nigel grabbed them both and stroked. Adam fitted so perfectly against him, like his cock was made to slot next to his. "Tell me you have lube," Nigel murmured against Adam's lips, nails scratching lightly at his scalp as he released them to tease at the plug.

Adam thrust up into Nigel's grip, gasping, thighs trembling as he clung to Nigel. "You threw it on the floor," he moaned, dragging his nails down Nigel's chest, his path impeded by his shirt. "It's in my pants pocket."

Adam wanted to say that he was already ready, already open, but as desperate as he was he knew it would hurt like this. He pushed lightly at Nigel's chest, needing him to sit up but not actually wanting to be apart.

Nigel hummed, twisting the plug again, pushing it up to press against Adam’s prostate before reaching over to grab Adam’s pants. He made quick work of the lube, slicking himself up as he continued to tease Adam. “Come here, darling,” Nigel said, helping Adam up, kissing him again before turning him around. Nigel gently maneuvered him his knees and pressing kisses along his spine until he was bent over the couch, hands clutching the back of it, ass on display,  _ presenting _ for him.

Nigel practically salivated at the sight. His gorgeous little minx, so wet and ready for him. Pulling out the plug he quickly lined himself up and buried himself to the hilt, teeth finding that perfect spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Nigel's mouth left a trail of heat down Adam's spine, leaving him shaky as he let Adam move him. Adam draped himself over the couch, nails digging into the fabric hard enough to be worrisome. But that was a worry for later, when Nigel wasn't behind him, pulling out the plug and fucking into him so fast that Adam cried out, a long and desperate noise that pitched higher as Nigel's teeth sank into him. The mark would be darker now, the deep indents refreshed, and Adam shuddered at the thought, rolling his hips back towards Nigel.

“Fuck, baby,” Nigel groaned, hands gripping Adam’s hips as he thrust wildly into him. Adam was so perfect around him. So tight and slick, like a proper bitch in heat. Logically he knew it was impossible, Adam was a man, but Adam had also prepared himself so thoroughly for him, and a man can dream. Nigel tried not to lose himself in the fantasy, to remind himself that he couldn’t actually  _ breed _ Adam. He bit down again on Adam’s neck, sucking new bruises into his flesh in order to keep his mouth occupied, lest he voice these fantasies.

Adam was going to bear Nigel's mark for days, and the very thought had him rutting against the uncomfortable fabric of the couch. Nigel was unyielding, so hard and huge inside him. Adam felt him everywhere now, even when he was gone, the marks and soreness from his touch constantly tugging at his arousal. "Again," Adam begged, reaching up to tug at Nigel's hair, holding him against the bitemarks.

Nigel obliged him, biting down again, hard. His teeth digging into tender flesh as he continued to thrust into him.  _ Breeding him _ . It was stupid, he knew it was stupid, one too many stories on the internet. But he loved it. The idea that there was someone out there for  _ him _ . Someone preordained for him. Made to fit him perfectly, to love him unconditionally. He wanted that someone to be Adam, wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in life. More than he had ever wanted Gabi. He would do anything to keep Adam, and he wished, that such a thing existed,  _ bonding _ , so that he could claim Adam forever. So that no one could take him from him.

Adam shuddered beneath Nigel's teeth, his hands. Nigel filled him so fantastically, so thoroughly that each withdrawal was its own pain. His frantic pace pushed Adam closer and closer to the edge, until Adam was whining, digging his nails into the couch and ready, so very ready.

“Fuck,” Nigel suddenly exclaimed, pulling off of Adam completely. He would have came if he didn’t stop, and he didn’t want to come like this. No, as badly as he wanted to fulfill that fantasy of  _ breeding _ Adam, he wanted Adam inside him. He wanted to be the one filled,  _ bred _ . He wanted to be Adam’s completely. To submit to his will, and be  _ owned _ . “Turn around for me, gorgeous,” Nigel said, reaching for the lube again, swatting Adam playfully on the ass before slicking up his hand.

When Nigel pulled away, Adam cried out, outraged and needy. He reached back for Nigel, grabbing at him as Nigel pulled further away. "You're cruel," he gasped, turning on shaking knees to face Nigel. He was too close to be toyed with, and the sight of Nigel, still hard and clearly pleased with himself, just made Adam want more.

"No, baby," Nigel said, reaching down to slick up Adam's cock as he kissed him sweetly, "not, cruel. Just need you to fuck me, claim me, make me yours."

Adam still felt empty, but he couldn't deny the sudden spike of interest as Nigel kissed him. He always wanted Nigel, in any way he could have him. He reached out to grab his hips, pulling him forward until they were pressed against each other. "How do you want it?" Adam asked, nipping gently at Nigel's throat.

_ "Knot me."  _ Nigel wanted to say, but didn't. He knew better than to voice _ that  _ fantasy. Besides, it wasn't like Adam actually  _ had  _ a knot. Maybe he could do something about that in the future, but for now, he'd gladly just take Adam's cock the way it was. 

Dropping down onto Adam's lap, he reached for his cock again, transferring more lube before lining it up with his hole. Nigel sunk down on him slowly, dragging out the feeling as he mouthed at Adam's neck again. "Anyway you want, gorgeous, just as long as you make me yours."

Adam hissed as Nigel slowly eased his way down, using his grip on Nigel's hips to coax him further, until they were thoroughly pressed together. As far as Adam was concerned, Nigel was already his, and vice versa. Still, if Nigel wanted to be claimed, Adam would claim him. He shifted sideways, laying Nigel out onto the couch cushions, Adam propped up over him on his hands and knees. Nigel was almost unbearably tight, a slick clench that Adam ached to feel more of. He rolled his hips gently, slowly, allowing Nigel time to adjust before they really started.

Nigel arched up into him, heels digging into the couch to draw Adam deeper. His hands found Adam's hair again, carding through it gently to settle heavy on his nape, pulling him down for another kiss. "Fuck me, gorgeous," he murmured pressing kisses along his jaw, "fuck me so hard I'll be feeling you for days."

Adam pressed Nigel into the cushions, tilting his head to let Nigel kiss him. “I will,” he promised, hooking an arm around Nigel’s knee and drawing it up his side. He thrust a little harder, rolling his hips to draw sweet noises out of Nigel, to see the way he could come apart for Adam.

Nigel groaned against Adam's neck, teeth itching to bite again, to break skin and taste blood. “God, you feel so good, darling," Nigel mumbled against him, legs spreading wider, so Adam could drive himself even deeper. It was perfect.  _ Adam _ was perfect. The way he fit so perfectly inside him. That overwhelming feeling of being joined together;  _ one _ . He really would have to look into a knotting sheath or something, so he could keep them locked together for as long as he could. He would live with Adam buried inside of him for all eternity is he could.

Adam wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. There'd been too much, Nigel-in-him and him-in-Nigel, and now the way Nigel's body welcomed him was almost too much. He reached between them, wrapping a hand around Nigel's cock as he put his entire body into the motions, jarring Nigel further up the cushions with every thrust. "Need you," he gasped, "need you to feel good."

“Oh, god,” Nigel yelled out, bucking into his hand, “fuck, darling, yes.” He was going to come. He was about to come when he was still buried deep inside of Adam. This,  _ this _ was too much, but he wanted it to last. He  _ wanted _ to feel Adam for days. “Harder, baby,” he moaned, throwing a leg across the back of the couch so he could push up and meet Adam’s thrusts. 

Adam had waited as long as he could, but Nigel was just so tight and slick around him. He pressed his face into Nigel's chest, mouthing at his collarbone helplessly as his body tensed up. The motions of his hand grew sloppy and quick on Nigel's cock, eager to bring him over with Adam.

“Fuck,” Nigel groaned, spilling over into Adam’s hand, the moment he felt Adam pulse within him. His eyes slipped closed as he wrapped his legs around Adam, holding him in place so that he could keep him inside for as long as their bodies would allow. Adam was arm and heavy against him, a blanket sheltering him from the world. He could fall asleep like this again, he probably would have, if his stomach didn’t decide to betray him with a growl.

Adam pressed his face into Nigel's shoulder, taking deep breaths of his scent. Post-sex scents should have been unpleasant, but they never were, to Adam. "I should feed you," He said with a laugh, "I told you I'd make you something. It's getting late. Spaghetti? I have pasta."

"That sounds perfect, darling," Nigel said, wrapping himself more securely around Adam, fully aware that the man would have to get up in order to prepare the food. He was comfortable, and he'd be loathed to release Adam, even if it was for dinner.

Adam shifted, finding himself thoroughly held. He ran a hand gently down Nigel's side, patting awkwardly at his hip. "I can't cook like this," he told him, "You're too heavy to pick up."

"Quite the dilemma," Nigel said, running a hand through Adam's hair, drawing him in for another kiss. Nigel shifted, dislodging Adam with a grunt as he reached for his jeans. Pulling out his phone he quickly placed an order on Doordash and tossed it back onto the floor. "There, crisis averted," he said, wrapping Adam back into his arms, "dinner will be here in thirty nine minutes and you don't have to pick me up."

Adam frowned, even as he was pulled back against Nigel. He liked cuddling, although they were getting a bit sticky, and he liked being with Nigel, but he'd promised to make him dinner. He felt like he'd let him down. "I tried to get everything ready before you came back," he said, "but I didn't know when that would be, so I couldn't prepare food."

"Tomorrow, darling," Nigel said nipping at his ears, “make dinner for me tomorrow, and afterwards I’ll take you up the mountain on the bike and we can drink in the moon.” With another press of his lips against the bitemark on Adam’s neck, Nigel sat them up, stretching out with a crack of his joints before reaching for their discarded clothes. He was a mess. With cum leaking out of his ass and some splattered on his chest, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. Pulling on his pants he retrieved his bag, “you said something about closet space right?”

Nigel's mouth was too tempting, and Adam was much too tired to be tempted. He straightened up, feeling sticky and sweaty. "Yes, I reorganized so that there would be room for your things." Adam paused, staring at the bag. "Are you going back tomorrow for more?"

“Nope, got everything I need," Nigel said, making his way over to the bedroom to unpack the five shirts and two pairs of pants he packed. "Rest of the stuff's coming in the mail, this should hold me over until then."

Adam hovered over him, both uncertain and because he worried that Nigel would have a different idea of how things should be put away. Thankfully, everything ended up neatly in the closet and dresser, but it took up much less space than Adam had prepared for. “You’ll have to do a lot of laundry,” Adam said doubtfully, “Where is your underwear? I made room. I have a sock divider.”

"Oh fuck," Nigel said running a hand through his hair, "I knew I was forgetting something. Yeah, I'll just grab some tomorrow. I don't have to be back at the club until two. I'll make it back in time for dinner and if you're still up for it we can take a ride up the mountain. I'll try to make it back by eight again."

Adam couldn’t comprehend how someone could forget things like underwear and socks. Adam was the type to pack extras when he went on trips, just to be absolutely certain. Nigel certainly seemed to be more laid back than Adam, though. Almost too laid back, although he hadn’t caused Adam any trouble with it. “I might be willing to go for a ride,” Adam said, although he wasn’t entirely certain he was. He would like to show Nigel his job, though, particularly when most people had gone home and Adam wouldn’t have to make small talk or answer questions for tours that came by.

"Wonderful," Nigel said, drawing Adam into a kiss, making a mental note to grab the extra riding jacket when he drops by the other place tomorrow. He pulled Adam closer, hands gliding down his back to grope at his ass again, giddy at the prospect of having Adam pressed so close against him as he navigated those turns up the mountain.

They couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other. Adam moaned into Nigel’s mouth, blinking hazily after him when he pulled away. Really, he was far too worn out and sore for anything more than kissing, but he liked kissing.

The doorbell drew Nigel's attention from his fantasy and Adam's perfect ass. He would have growled at the door, but it was his food, and Adam probably wanted to get cleaned up. Reluctantly, he released him, "go clean up, gorgeous," he murmured against one of the marks along Adam's neck. "I'll join you once I've eaten."

"Okay," Adam said with a slight frown. He was always sad when kissing stopped, but Adam also liked being clean. 

Nigel watched him go. He could spend hours staring at Adam's ass, he  _ did _ spend hours staring at that ass, over the course of  _ months _ . Never in a million years did he dream that he would be staring at that ass naked, and that he'd be  _ living _ with him, with unrestricted access to that ass. 

The doorbell rang again, and he hastened to retrieve his food and scarf it down. There really wasn't much of a rush. He lived here now, and he now had all the time in the world to admire every inch of Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHAT IS THIS? PLOT!?!?!?
> 
> and more porn, but PLOT!

Moving in had been easy.  _ Living _ with Adam, on the other hand, not so much. Two and a half weeks in and Nigel was ready to throw in the towel.

Nigel glared at the schedule of chores that Adam had hanging on the refrigerator. He rarely had any regrets, especially not ones concerning blue-eyed angels, but for the first time in a  _ long _ time he felt regret. Not that he regretted Adam Raki, he would never regret Adam, but he  _ knew _ moving in together was a terrible idea, and this,  _ this _ confirmed it. Fucking chores. He can't remember the last time he was required to do  _ chores _ . Probably never. "Hey, gorgeous," he called into the living room, leaning back so Adam could see him, "tell me again why I can't just call Ana to come clean the place?"

Adam was tidying, resisting the urge to mutter under his breath. There were condensation rings on the coffee table again, even though they had  _ coasters _ , perfectly good  _ coasters _ to put Nigel's disgusting beers on. Beers which  _ Adam _ was now tidying. "Because this is my space," he called back, "I can't have complete strangers in my  _ space _ . I don't even know Ana." He could barely have  _ Nigel _ here, and he liked Nigel. Most of the time.

"She can come when you're not home," Nigel tried leaning against the door jam, watching as Adam wiped down the coffee table. He resisted the urge to point out that  _ he _ trusted Ana. That she still cleaned  _ his _ place, the place he doesn't even live in anymore but still had because where else was he going to store his coke and guns? Certainly not at the club, and definitely  _ not _ at  _ Adam's _ place. 

"Right," Adam said irritably, "then she can come in and touch all of my things when I'm not here to see her. That's  _ worse _ , Nigel." Adam squirmed past him, tossing all the beer cans into the trash and then marking the living room off of his chore chart. Nigel hadn't marked any of his off yet today, but if the laundry didn't get done, then it would have to be done  _ tomorrow _ , and that was unacceptable. "Are your clothes in the basket?"

"Yes, darling," Nigel purred, pulling Adam into his arms, hands snaking up his back to tangle in his hair. Nigel pulled at his hair, forcing him to lift his head up so he could plant a kiss on pouty lips. "Clothes are in the basket, place looks great, I won't call Ana."

Nigel hoped it was enough to make Adam forget about the laundry, or not noticed that his clothes were in the  _ vicinity _ of the basket. He tried. But sometimes he missed, and it was far too much effort to get up and correct it. Besides, Adam was adorable when prickly. Nigel was pretty sure he  _ shouldn't _ be pushing Adam's buttons, one of these days it's going to come bite him in the ass, but there was just  _ something _ about the way Adam glared at Nigel that went straight to his cock.

Adam wanted to yell, wanted to get back to cleaning, wanted to do anything but stand still with the frustration bubbling in him. Then Nigel grabbed his hair, giving it a tug that pulled all of Adam's thoughts straight to Nigel and his hands. He whimpered against Nigel's lips. "I have to do laundry," Adam said reluctantly. Although, a little bit more time wouldn't hurt. He reached up, placing his hands on Nigel's chest, rubbing at his shoulders as he pulled against the grip in his hair for another kiss.

"I'll do the laundry, darling," Nigel said granting Adam another kiss, "besides, if we forget, I'll just buy you more clothes, so you don't have to worry about doing the laundry that often." 

Nigel already had the outfits in mind he'd want to buy Adam. Skin tight, well maybe not  _ skin tight _ , living with Adam for two weeks had taught him that Adam would  _ hate _ that, but fitted. Yes, fitted jeans that properly accentuated his ass. He'd get Adam new shirts too. Weather appropriate button downs, attractive sweaters. Maybe a proper suit or two, that way he could take Adam out in town and be the envy of every man, woman and child who saw them. Besides, the Bucharest Symphony Orchestra was going to be in town in the Fall, and the last he checked his Gabi was still on the roster.

Adam wrinkled his nose. "New clothes means more laundry," he pointed out, but it was hard to be mad when Nigel was kissing him so sweetly. They'd done more than just have sex since Nigel moved in. They watched Adam's shows, and they talked about space, and they even took that ride on Nigel's motorcycle, which Adam was still apprehensive about. But Nigel's kisses were still wonderful. They still made Adam forget what he'd been mad about, and he pressed up to steal yet another, his eyes fluttering closed.

Nigel graciously accepted Adam's kiss, hands fisting his hair as he dragged them forward, subsequently pinning Adam against the wall. He continued to kiss him, biting at his lips until he was granted access, fingers loosening to drag blunt nails across Adam's scalp. 

Nigel was cheating. He knew he was cheating, but honestly he wasn't beneath utilizing sex to avoid chores. Especially not when it resulted in him getting to have sex with Adam. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't have easily outsourced his responsibilities, solved all his problems by throwing money at it. Only he couldn't. Because God knows that's not how Adam Raki operated. No, Adam made him work for  _ everything _ , not that he was complaining. Because honestly, some things were worth the effort. 

Like Adam. 

Adam was worth the fucking effort. Adam was worth reworking his schedule, changing his diet, restricting his nicotine intake to only two packs a week. For Adam he was willing to make the necessary changes to accommodate his "quirks." Nigel didn't mind it. That Adam had a strict routine to follow. That some foods created a texture problem. That he didn't like eye contact. That he apparently talked too much (although that one Nigel didn't feel was an accommodation, as he would have paid good money just to have the privilege of listening to Adam speak.)

Nigel rolled his hips, rubbing his hardening cock against Adam's. He was going to make Adam forget about the laundry. Forget about any and everything except Nigel, and the way his ass felt impaled on Nigel's cock.

Adam whined happily. Nigel knew just where to pull and scrape, how many little pinpricks of pain Adam could handle. Adam worried he was turning into a masochist, but maybe it was just Nigel. Nigel could be absolutely infuriating when he was leaving a mess around or trying to bring strangers into Adam's life, but he could also be wonderful. He knew all the things about space that were most fascinating to Adam; they'd spent hours the other night discussing black holes. And he touched Adam in ways it had never occurred to Adam he wanted to be touched.

Adam arched against Nigel, trapped between him and the wall and feeling so very secure because of it. He could not have cared less about the laundry, when Nigel was so hard and eager against him. Just a bit longer. Another hour and he could start the wash, he had a machine inside his apartment now. "Bed," Adam demanded, his fingers digging into Nigel's shoulders.

"Yes, darling," Nigel murmured against his lips, "my bossy little minx." Nigel kissed him again, hands falling to rest on Adam's hips. When Adam was thoroughly distracted by his tongue, Nigel suddenly lifted him, inviting him to wrap his legs around his waist. Nigel knew how attracted Adam was to his random displays of strength, and he was more than happy to oblige. "Do we need to work on 'please' again?"

Adam clung to Nigel as he was lifted, hiding a breathless laugh against his cheek. "You like me bossy," he accused, twining his fingers gently through Nigel's hair, "You like getting to correct me." Adam knew he hadn't been the only one who had enjoyed their last 'lesson.' Nigel liked to feel strong and powerful, as much as Adam liked to feel desired, the center of Nigel's attention. It hadn't been very long, but sometimes Adam felt like he knew Nigel inside and out already. 

Nigel laughed. Adam wasn't wrong. He did enjoy himself just about as much as Adam did last time, and he did enjoy 'correcting' Adam, although the man was perfect already. Nigel maneuvered them to the bedroom, kicking at the clothes on the floor before unceremoniously dropping ad down onto the bed. He distracted him with light kisses, gently tracing the fading marks he had left, high on Adam neck, as he worked open Adam's shirt. Following the column of Adam's neck, he nipped playfully at taut tendons, licking over his pulse point before sucking a new mark against the junction of Adam's neck and shoulder.

The clothes were NOT in the basket. Adam felt a fresh wave of irritation bubble up inside him. He went to sit up and reach for them, but Nigel’s mouth on his neck had him closing his eyes again. “My coworkers asked me if I was mauled by a raccoon the last time,” he complained, but there was no real heat to it. Adam liked Nigel’s marks, how possessive he was. They felt good, and they reminded Adam of Nigel all through the day. He could yell at Nigel in a bit. Right now, he wanted Nigel to touch him. He pulled Nigel in, holding his head against the sensitive spot he’d found.

Nigel hummed against Adam. "I could be a raccoon if you wanted me to be," he said, biting playfully at him, fingers clawing their way down Adam's exposed chest, coming to rest at his hips. "I can be anything you wanted me to be, as long as I can be yours."

Adam squirmed under Nigel, arching into his touches. “I don’t want you to be a raccoon,” he said, frowning, “I just want you to be Nigel.” He brought a leg up, wrapping it around Nigel’s thigh to pull Nigel tighter against him. Maybe a slightly tidier version of Nigel, but still Nigel. 

"Come now, darling," Nigel said, swatting at his leg, forcing it back down as he planted a kiss against the bite. He pulled back, straightening up as he admired his work, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he undid the front of Adam's jeans. "How and I suppose to get these off if you have your leg up?" 

Adam grinned, arching his hips off the bed to help Nigel ease his jeans off. "You weren't moving fast enough," he said. It was technically rude, but Nigel always seemed to love it when Adam was 'sassy.' Adam went for the hem of his shirt himself, eager to be naked under Nigel.

The moment Adam's shirt came off, Nigel was on him again. Attacking his mouth as unsteady hands work frantically to remove his own pants. Adam was divine. A construct of the Cosmos, designed to single handedly pull him apart. Nigel was helpless in Adam's orbit. He'd give the man whatever he wanted. Even if it was demeaning labor that could have easily been outsourced. "Fuck darling," he moaned, working a hand around both their cocks, stroking them in tandem as he licked his way into Adam's mouth. 

Adam welcomed Nigel against him, gasping into his mouth as Nigel touched him. Nigel always seemed to know what Adam wanted, at least sexually. Adam rolled his hips up, thrusting against Nigel's thick cock. There were a dozen things he wanted, himself inside Nigel, Nigel inside him... But even this, just this, would satisfy him so long as it was Nigel. Brilliant, handsome,  _ irritating _ Nigel. Adam raked his nails down Nigel's back, frustrated by the cloth in his way. "Off!" He demanded, yanking at Nigel's shirt.

"Yes, sir," Nigel said, grabbing his shirt by the collar and pulling it up and over his head. Settling heavy on top of Adam again, he kissed his way back down his neck. Nipping lightly, careful to not leave any visible marks. He didn't like that Adam's co-workers had commented on his sex life. He didn't like it that they even  _ remotely _ thought of Adam in a sexual context. Adam was his, and from now on, his alone. Perhaps he should leave a mark. Just one. High enough so it can't be covered (not that Adam had attempted to cover  _ any _ of his marks). Nigel liked that. The idea of  _ claiming _ Adam.

Adam licked his lips, trailing his nails gently down Nigel’s back again. Nigel’s mouth brushed a sensitive spot and he whimpered, thrusting up against him. “I want you,” he said, tilting his head back to offer up his throat, “Nigel, I want you inside of me.” And then he wanted to be inside of Nigel. And then they were going to have to wash the sheets as well, but he was trying not to think about that part.

"You have me, darling." Nigel bit softly at the space just behind Adam's left ear before pulling away to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. Nigel wasted no time slicking up himself up, rubbing his cock against Adam's eager hole, teasing at his rim and pinning his hips down until he was a squirming mess beneath him. 

It didn’t take long to have Adam writhing for him. He’d gasped at the bite, and every little teasing nudge was almost too much. Adam both loved and hated that Nigel was strong enough to pin him down, holding Adam in place when all Adam wanted was to move. “Please?” He begged, with as much sincerity as he could manage.

"Since you asked so nicely," Nigel said,  _ finally _ pressing into him. Watching as Adam opened up so beautifully for him, his hole eagerly sucking in the length of his cock. Nigel kept a steady pressure, pushing in gently, until he was fully seated inside of Adam. He was never going to get used to this feeling. Of being so thoroughly connected to Adam. Adam felt like no other person in existence. It was as if Adam had been created specifically for him, and him alone. His other half. 

Nigel had always been a romantic. He believed in love at first sight. He believed in serendipity and soulmates. Because there  _ had _ to be someone out there in this cruel world that was his. That  _ completed _ him. He had lived far too long trying to fit pieces together that didn't belong. Like Gabi. His Gabi was beautiful, and smart, strong, wonderfully made, but her edges didn't match his. They had tried to shove themselves together. To create this whole being, to  _ make _ love. No, Gabi wasn't his other half. Nor were the countless others before her. 

But Adam. Adam fit. Adam knew exactly what he needed. Exactly what to say and what to do. Adam understood how he felt and what he was thinking. Adam was that half of him that was cut off at the beginning of time. With Adam he felt whole. Adam was soft where he was hard. Rational when he was being irrational. The Ying to his Yang. _ I love you, _ he wanted to whisper against bruised skin. Instead he drew back and thrusted in again roughly as his lips found spit slick flesh and he kissed those words onto Adam's skin.

Adam whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed as Nigel eased into him. He spread his thighs wide, welcoming Nigel into his body with soft little gasps. Since Nigel had moved in, sex had been constant, as frequent as their lengthy space discussions, every spare second wrapped up in Nigel. Even so, it never stopped being just the smallest bit overwhelming, too full, too stretched. Adam had never known that 'too much' could be such a perfect feeling. 

Nigel drew back and thrust back into Adam, hard enough to rock the bed in its cheap frame. Adam dug his nails into Nigel's shoulders, crying out as Nigel brushed over his prostate. "More," He demanded, dragging Nigel up from the damp skin he'd been marking to kiss him instead.

Nigel kissed him, fervently pressing their mouths together as if that single act could bind Adam back to him. That they could become a child of the sun again. Complete. Whole. Not two broken halves a perfect being, but together as one. Bucking his hips, Nigel set a brutal pace, ensuring he hit Adam's prostate every time, giving him  _ exactly _ what he asked for. 

Adam was shaking beneath him. He clung to Nigel, leaving raw red marks where his nails dug too deep. "Yes..." He whined, licking into Nigel's mouth, nipping at his lips. He was barely able to hold the kiss, losing track of himself with every punishing thrust. It was so easy to forget everything else like this, forget he had been angry, forget that the apartment was a mess, forget anything but Nigel, and everything Adam loved about him, his brilliance, his strength. Adam was careening towards the edge, barely able to hold himself back.

"Gorgeous," Nigel murmured, straightening up so he could take in all of Adam. Hands stroking down his torso to settle on his hips. Nigel pulled him closer, one hand falling to wrap around Adam's cock as the other dug in, pressing bruises into Adam's hip as he continued to pound into him, stroking him in rhythm. "You gonna come for me, darling?"

Adams hands slipped from Nigel’s shoulders, clutching instead at the bed sheets. He nodded frantically, digging his heels into the bed as he arched beneath Nigel’s punishing thrusts “Yes,” he whined, “ _ yes, please _ , Nigel...” Nigel’s hand around him was too much. Adam spilled over his own chest with a high cry, trembling.

"Fuck, darling," Nigel moaned, hips stilling as Adam clenched around him. He worked Adam through his orgasm, milking him for every last drop before releasing his cock to run his hand through the mess on his chest. "I love you," Nigel whispered before he could stop himself and dropped down to litter kisses along Adam’s jaw. Kissing him properly as he began to fuck back into Adam, driving against his overstimulated prostate. 

Nigel's words drew another high cry from Adam, still shaking from his orgasm. He tilted his head to welcome Nigel's mouth, letting out a little sob as the thrusts started up again. Too much, sending sparks of painful pleasure through Adam's body, but Adam couldn't make himself ask Nigel to stop. He was still half-hard, Nigel sending confused sensations through him. "I can't-" Adam gasped, but he clutched tight to Nigel's shoulders and held him close regardless.

Nigel kissed the words from Adam's mouth, allowing Adam to pull him closer. He drove in harder, faster, every muscle in his body tensed as he chased his orgasm. Adam was so beautifully pliant beneath him. A vision of pure ecstasy. Nigel groaned, his whole body shuddering as he stilled, buried as deep as he could while he came. 

It hurt, and it felt amazing, and there were tears in Adam’s eyes when Nigel finally came. He wiped at his face with one hand, still clinging to Nigel with the other. 

It took every last bit of willpower he had inside him to not collapse on top of Adam. Instead, he slowly pulled out, and dropped down next to Adam, pulling him flushed against him. "I love you, Adam Raki," Nigel said, breath ghosting against his ear, "even though I still loathe housework."

Adam let Nigel draw him in without hesitation, with only a tiny bit of confusion. Twice now, Nigel had said it, and it made Adam anxious to hear. He didn’t know enough, he’d gotten it wrong before. “You love me?” He asked, voice small and shaking.

"Yes, gorgeous, unequivocally so," Nigel said pressing a kiss against his shoulder. "You, my darling, you complete me."

There were so many things that Nigel wanted to tell him. So many reasons why he loved him, but he could not find the words to express them. How could he possibly express this feeling of completion? How could he possibly talk of Plato and the origin of love, of soulmates and other halves in a way Adam would understand? All he knew was that he loved Adam, and he would burn the world to the ground to keep him. 

Sweet, innocent, naive,  _ perfect, _ Adam. One day he'll see what a fucked up piece of shit human Nigel was. One day he'll learn all his dark truths and vile deeds. And Nigel knows, that one day he'll leave. One day he'll be finally fed up with Nigel and not want anything to do with him anymore. And Nigel, well Nigel was prepared for that day. Prepared to give Adam any and everything he could ever want, because he  _ loved _ him. In a way he had never loved another. And that day, Nigel knows, he would once again become a lonely two-legged creature, forced to wander the Earth longing for his other half. But today was not that day. Today, he had Adam pliant and satisfied in his arms. Today he'd try to be the man Adam wanted him to be. Today he might even do a load of laundry just to see Adam beam at him with pride.

Adam went very still in Nigel's arms. His heart was pounding and he thought he might stop breathing entirely. He'd gotten it wrong before, he'd messed up with Beth, and he didn't want to mess up with Nigel. But how did you know? How could Nigel know, already?

Adam liked sex with Nigel. He liked long hours talking about space with Nigel. He liked standing side-by-side in the tiny kitchen, doing dishes together. He liked squeezing into the cramped shower and tilting his head back for Nigel to wash his hair. He liked watching Nigel's strange and very loud movies together, when Nigel had seen them often enough to turn the volume down just before the explosions happened. They had packed a lot of living into the short time they've had together. And Adam liked all of it.

"I love you, Nigel," Adam decided, for he didn't have any other word for it.

There was a tightness in Nigel's chest when Adam said those words back to him. He hadn't expected that. He knew it was crazy, to fall so hard, so fast for someone he barely knew, but it had never occurred to him that Adam might have felt the same way. Perhaps they were soulmates, two lonely creatures who've finally found completion. His arms tightened around Adam, pulling him impossibly close, that he could feel the pounding of Adam's heart beneath his hands. Beneath the mess of sweat and cum. Pressing another kiss against Adam's shoulder, Nigel released him. "Go shower, darling, I'll start the laundry."

Adam felt crusty and itchy, so he didn’t resist, climbing eagerly out of the bed. “And the water rings you left on the coffee table,” he said, disappearing into the bathroom. 

Nigel sighed. Resigned himself to doing laundry and menial housework. It was worth it though, especially when the reward was Adam fucking Raki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel gets shot. Adam finds out. 
> 
> There is surprisingly no porn in this chapter and it's honestly one of the longest chapters in the story, imagine that. But hat some plot, a lot of plot, all the plot. 
> 
> We are nearing the end of the first part of this story. There will be more in this universe as there was SO MUCH planned, but they just kept fucking.

Things were a little bit better a month later, though not perfect. Adam was adjusting to Nigel’s schedule, his odd hours. He still wasn’t quite so adjusted to his messy habits, but they were coping, and Nigel had a tendency to distract him with fantastic orgasms. 

It was Thursday, so Nigel was at work, which meant Adam could eat dinner and watch _Inside The Actors Studio_ without Nigel complaining that Adam didn’t even  _ like _ Romcoms. He liked eating with Nigel, but sometimes it was nice to go back to his usual schedule, the one he had before Nigel. 

Nigel grunted, stumbling up to the door and falling heavy against it as he searched for the right key. He would have gone back to the other apartment, but if they found him at the club, they probably had his home on record cased too. Thank fuck he had been smart enough to keep his relationship with Adam in the dark. He hadn't even told Darko that he had moved in with the blue-eyed angel, although he had come very close a few times. Honestly, Darko probably already knew, as Nigel hadn't been "home" for over a month now. But Darko hadn't said anything, and the rent on the other place was still getting paid. 

"Fuck," Nigel hissed, as the ring of keys slipped through his blood slicked fingers and landed noisily on the ground. He glared at the keys, willing them to return to his hand. He could knock. Adam would be home, eating dinner and watching that shitty ass show, but he had already intruded enough in Adam's life. Disrupting his schedule once again, was  _ not _ something he wanted to do now. All he wanted was to get this goddamn door open, somehow magically make it to the bathroom and tend to the bullet lodged in his leg, all without Adam noticing. 

The noises at the door startled Adam, a slightly muffled jangle of keys. Nigel wasn’t supposed to be home for hours, and he was immediately wary. Then again, burglars did not typically come bearing keys. Adam peaked through the keyhole, confused. “Nigel?” He asked as he unlocked and opened the door. Nigel was standing funny, slightly tilted and... there was blood on his hands. Blood on his shoes. Blood all over. “What happened to you?!” Suddenly panicked, Adam pressed himself up under Nigel’s arm, helping him into the apartment.

Nigel stumbled after Adam, kicking his keys into the apartment while he was at it. He'll get them later. "Fucking Russians," was all he could find to say in response to Adam's question. Nigel himself wasn't quite sure what had happened. All he knew was that something got fucked up along the way, and instead of a clean deal, there was a rain of bullets from both sides and that he was lucky he wasn't dead. 

"Can you grab me the Țuică?" He asked, pushing Adam toward the kitchen before limping his way to the bathroom. He didn't want Adam to be there when he dug the bullet out, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He would like another hit before he got to work, but there was no way he was going to taint Adam's sanctuary with blow, so he'd just have to deal with it and rely on the alcohol.

They were not in Russia. They were in California. And as far as Adam knew, they were not in a place with a particularly high Russian immigrant population, at least not high enough to prompt such an unusual complaint. Adam stared after Nigel, his hands trembling slightly. There was blood on  _ him _ now, too. 

“I don’t understand,” Adam said when he rejoined Nigel with the heavy glass bottle of alcohol. The contents sloshed as Adams hands shook. “You’re hurt. I don’t understand why you’re hurt. I don’t understand what it has to do with Russia. You were supposed to be at work. Weren’t you at work? I don’t-" Adam cut himself off, because insisting once more that he did not understand was unlikely to help.

Nigel took the bottle from Adam's shaking hands and took a long pull of the Țuică. It burned the whole way down, but tasted like home. Of another life where he didn't have blue-eyed angels to worry over him. He had a red-haired demon. And she would slap him as she soothed his wounds, and then call him a fucking idiot. Adam, he knew would do none of those things. He didn't want him to. He wanted to shelter him. To protect him from himself and this life he led. He didn't want to have to buy Adam a gun and teach him how to shoot, or have to walk him through how to tend to a bullet wound because he didn't want Adam  _ involved. _ He wanted Adam as far away from this mess he could possibly get, but he also wanted Adam right there next to him. 

With unusually steady hands Nigel put down the bottle and picked up the forceps he had pulled from the first aid kit. He didn't know what to say to help Adam understand. He didn't want to lose him and everything he had worked so hard for the past few months. He no longer thought he could survive that kind of separation, but he couldn't lie to Adam either. Instead, Nigel chose to do the cowardly thing and dug the forceps into his wound, swallowing the scream of agony that wanted to escape. There were tears escaping from the corners of his eyes by the time he pulled the bullet from his flesh but he had managed not to scream. 

Adam wanted to throw up. He had never seen Nigel like this, with tears on his cheeks. He had never seen  _ anyone _ dig a bullet from an open wound. With nothing else to do, Adam fumbled through the medicine cabinet , digging up the peroxide and a cotton ball. He wasn't even sure that was the correct solution. "I don't know how to help you," he said, tears in his own eyes, "I don't understand what's happening, and I don't know how to make it better, but I don't want you to be hurt. Or to bleed out. Can you bleed out from this? I don't... Should I be calling an ambulance?"

"No ambulance!" Nigel screamed, louder than he had meant to. 

Adam flinched backwards, sloshing peroxide onto the floor. He stared at Nigel, trying to make sense of it all. 

Nigel paused. Taking a deep breath tried to calm himself before chancing a glance up at Adam. Adam was shaken, and Nigel wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and hold him until everything was okay again. But Adam would hate that. Nigel knew he was a mess right now. A bloody fucking mess, who was now bleeding anew all over their once clean bathroom. "Fuck, baby, I'm sorry," he said, dropping the forceps and bullet into the sink. "Not peroxide, saline. I didn't fucking want this to happen. But I'm okay. Not going to bleed out. Thank fuck they missed my femoral."

"Saline," he mumbled, trying to keep his focus as he went back to the medicine cabinet. He'd never kept saline in the house, but if Nigel knew what he needed... Sure enough, Nigel had added saline solution to the cabinet. Adam grabbed that, knocking the peroxide into the sink with the bloody bullet. "The femoral artery is the main arterial supply to the thigh and leg," he babbled, drenching a cotton ball and his own hand in the liquid, "If you'd been shot there, you would have been dead in- Nigel, what  _ happened _ ?"

"I got shot," Nigel replied, bypassing the cotton ball and gently taking the bottle from Adam. He grimaced as he washed out the wound, cursing softly under his breath. "Can you pass me one of the sutures?"

"I know you got shot!" Adam yelled, his voice echoing in the small space. He stared down at the first aid kit, and there they were. "Why do we have these?" he asked, handing it over, "Nigel I don't understand, and I'm  _ scared _ ." He didn't like to say it, but it was true. "You were supposed to be at work. You  _ told _ me you were at work. Why would you get shot at work? Why would Russians shoot you at all? I know you were doing something you shouldn't have been, or you would have gone to the hospital, but I don't understand why you won't tell me."

Nigel stilled. He needed to close the wound, but he also needed to tell Adam everything. "I was at work." Nigel said tearing open the packet and pulling the needle free. He might as well do both at the same time. Two birds one stone or some shit. "I don't exactly have a very  _ legal _ job. The club is more of a front. Darko and I…" he paused, pulling the thread through to apply a row of neat little stitches, closing up the wound. "Antibiotic cream and gauze?" 

Adam watched Nigel's hands intently. They were safer than his face. And maybe Adam could be more help next time. "You should have told me," he whispered, handing Nigel the items he requested. "I could have..." He didn't know what he could have done.  _ Something _ . Stayed up and worried, possibly. "If you were hurt, I wouldn't know where to look for you. I wouldn't know when to start worrying."

Nigel quickly dressed his wound and took Adam's hand, pulling him closer. "I don't  _ want _ you to worry. Fuck, darling, I didn't want to involve you in any of this. This isn't you. It wasn't fucking Gabi either, then again, it kind of was. Piece of work, that one." Nigel took a deep breath. He needed a fucking cigarette. But Adam hated cigarettes. "I'm sorry, darling, but I'm not a good man. I've done some fucked up shit in my life, and I… Fuck!" 

Nigel released his hand and turned away. He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell Adam he'd understand if he wanted to leave, because he wouldn't. Well he'd understand, but he wouldn't let Adam go. He couldn't.  _ He had to _ . Nigel buried his face in his hands, smearing the blood already there with the blood on his hands. He was a mess. He was a goddamn awful human, and he was undeserving of and angel like Adam, but he couldn't find the words to release him. 

Adam leaned into Nigel, careful to avoid the wound. He bit back a whimper when Nigel pulled away from him, shaking his head. "I don't care what you've done," he said, tugging Nigel's bloody hands away from his face, "I don't. I love you, Nigel. I just want you to come home safe. I  _ want _ to worry. Well, no," Adam corrected hastily, "I don't want to worry, but I want to know where you are and if you're safe, and if that means worrying then that's what I'll do. Don't... Don't hide things from me. Don't  _ lie _ to me, I can't take it when people lie to me."

Nigel fought back a sob as he pulled Adam against him, burying face in his chest. He was smearing blood all over Adam's sweater, but the thing was already ruined when Adam had helped him into the apartment. There was no salvaging anything either of them was wearing now. "You should," Nigel mumbled into his sweater, tasting salt from both blood and tears, "I've done some fucked up shit, I still do. I can't tell you that I won't hide things from you, but I won't lie to you and I'll  _ always _ come home to you. I promise.  _ Nothing _ can ever stop me from coming home to you."

Adam clung to Nigel, collapsing heavily into him despite the blood. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore, shaking hard in Nigel’s arms. “You can’t promise that,” he said, “You can’t promise me that. You got  _ shot _ tonight. I want to know what you’re doing. I want to know where to find you in case you get hurt. I want to be able to look after you, I need to. I don’t care what you do, Nigel, but let me take care of you as much as I c-can.” Adam’s voice broke on a sob. He felt suddenly, overwhelmingly tired, despite the early hour.

"Yes, I got shot tonight," Nigel said pulling Adam onto his lap, grimacing as his leg throbbed in pain. He ignored it though, instead, he ran his hands through Adam's hair until he could coax him look at him. "But I came home to you, darling. I can't tell you what I'm doing, I refuse to implicate you, give anybody any reason to hurt you. I could never live with myself if something were to happen to you, darling. Don't make me tell you,  _ please _ ?" There were tears running down his cheeks. He was acutely aware of them.Whether they were from the pain radiating from his leg or the thought of something terrible happening to Adam, he couldn't say, but he did know Darko would have called him a pussy for them either way. Not that he wouldn't have said the same shit to Darko had their roles been reversed.

Adam reached a shaking hand up, cupping Nigel’s damp cheek. Tears flooded his own face, and he was beginning to feel nauseous all over again. “You don’t have to tell me. But I don’t know how to keep you safe,” he murmured. “I could... I could do it though? I could learn how to shoot a gun and look out for you.” Even as Adam said it, he knew it wasn’t an option. He knew he wasn’t made for that sort of danger, and that Nigel would never allow it. But he offered it regardless, so that Nigel would know how serious he was.

Nigel cupped the hand on his face, stroking the back of it with his thumb. His other hand settled in the nape of Adam's neck, fingers twining with the hair there as he drew Adam closer, so he could kiss the tears from his face. "No, darling. I could never ask that of you," he said softly, pulling Adam's hand from his face so he could brush his lips against his knuckles. "That is not the life I want for you. You belong amongst the stars, delighting in their brilliance, not surrounded by drugs and blood."

Nigel paused, pressing a kiss to Adam's trembling lips. "Know this, beloved," he said, rubbing small, soothing, circles on the back of Adam's hand, "You keep me safe by existing. I go into ever encounter accounting for the fact that you are waiting for me to come home. I probably wouldn't have been as careful as I am now if it weren't for you. I never gave a shit about whether I lived or died before, but you give me something to live for. I don't know what else you can do, but if it'll make you feel better, I can share my location with you on the phone. That way you'll always know where I am."

Nigel's soft kisses made Adam slowly relax, even though his heart still pounded. "I need you to be careful," he said softly, "I need you to come home. I... I can't promise I won't wait up for you, now that I know, but I would feel more comfortable if you shared your location." Adam could already see himself spending long hours staring at the phone and waiting tensely for Nigel to return. He whimpered, pressing his face against Nigel's shoulder. "Don't go to work tomorrow," he pleaded, "stay here with me until your leg heals."

"Okay, I'll tell Darko to fuck off. He can clean up tonight's mess," Nigel said, carding a hand through Adam's hair. He had never felt guilty over getting shot before, angry sure, but  _ guilty _ ? He couldn't bear to see Adam so distressed, it wasn't right. Adam shouldn't have to have anxiety attacks over  _ him _ . But here they were.

Nigel sighed, breathing in Adam as he held him close. He smelled of blood and sweat and shampoo. Nigel loved and hated it. He held Adam against him, gently stroking through his hair, until he could no longer bear the throbbing of his leg. With a press of his lips to Adam's hair, Nigel gently eased him off of his lap and shakily stood. "Fuck, darling," Nigel groaned, as his leg screamed in protest. "Do you think you can get me a plastic bag or the cling wrap? Something to help keep the wound dry?" 

Adam clutched tight to Nigel, until his heartbeat slowed and his hands stopped shaking. He still nearly started to cry again when forced to let go of Nigel. He was not prone to huge, over-emotional displays, generally shutting down when faced with something upsetting, but he had never been put in a situation such as this. 

"Y-yeah," Adam said, hurrying off to the kitchen. He came back with the box of cling wrap, dropping to his knees to help Nigel wrap the wound. Even just looking at the clean gauze made Adam want to scream. His idea of safety had shattered, and if he had thought Nigel would let him, he would keep Nigel at home with him forever.

"What would I do without you, gorgeous?" Nigel asked running a hand through Adam's hair. The sight of Adam on his knees for him made his cock twitch, but he was in far too much pain to actually get hard. When Adam was done, Nigel drew him back up to a stand with a sharp tug of his hair, just the way Nigel had learned he liked it. Taking an unsteady step forward, he caged him against the wall and kissed him, hands moving to remove the bloody clothes. 

Adam was already primed to be pliant and well-behaved, eager to help Nigel in any way he could. The tug to his hair drove him further into that safe place, drawing a whimper from him as Nigel crowded him into the wall. “You’re hurt,”Adam protested, but he made no move to stop Nigel when he kissed him, moaning against his mouth as Nigel helped him out of his clothes.

"I am," Nigel agreed, kissing him again before divesting himself of his shirt. "Which is why you should come help me with this shower. Make sure I don't fall." Nigel pressed up against him, sucking new bruises against the junction of his neck and shoulder as he brought Adam's hands to his hips. 

"Oh." The noise rushed out of Adam in a helpless breath. He was hard against Nigel, despite his common sense insisting that it was possibly inappropriate. He let out a weak moan when Nigel left bruises against his skin, marking him up just low enough to be a secret, something for Adam to press his fingers against in the days to come and think longingly of Nigel.

"But first, you're gonna have to help me with these," Nigel said, teasing at the band of his boxers with Adam's hands, "getting my pants off was already a bitch and a half, don't think I could do that again."

"I can help," Adam agreed, gripping at the waistband of Nigel's boxers. He slid them down slowly, pushing him back enough to drop to his knees, carefully easing the fabric over Nigel's feet. He tried not to focus on Nigel's injury, instead pressing a kiss to his hipbone, unsure if his attentions would be welcome elsewhere.

"God, baby, if I could get hard right now," Nigel moaned. Adam was gorgeous. The goddamn definition of sex on his knees. It was probably for the best that he couldn't get hard right now, because all Nigel could think about in that moment was fucking Adam's mouth so hard he was practically choking on his cock and then coming all over his face. The former Adam would probably welcome, the latter Adam would despise. "Come here, gorgeous," Nigel said instead, coaxing Adam back to his feet, kissing his roughly before guiding them slowly toward the shower, his leg screaming in protest of the movement. 

Adam licked his lips. He knew the probability of Nigel managing an erection was nearly zero, but he was still dry mouthed at the thought of it. He liked the normalcy of it, Nigel flirting with him and touching him. It made it easy to forget everything else. Adam returned Nigel’s kiss with an over-eager ferocity, clinging to Nigel’s arms to help him stay upright as they made their way into the shower, small and cramped as it always was. “You should lean against the wall,” Adam suggested, “I’ll wash you so you don’t fall.”

"Okay," Nigel said, moving to lean heavy against the cold tiles, once again wishing he could convince Adam to move. Everyday he hated the bathroom more and more. He'd never tell Adam, but there were days when he'd ditch work just to get a proper soak in an actual bathtub. On those days he was grateful he never got rid of the other place. "Fuck," Nigel yelled, when Adam crowded into the tight space and turned on the water, blasting them both with cold water. "We need a bigger place, baby," he bemoaned, falling against Adam, the water taking longer than he'd like to warm up, "one with a proper fucking tub, and a shower bench."

Adam shivered against Nigel, pressing as close as he dared to soak up his body heat. “This was in my budget,” he reminded Nigel, “and I needed to be close enough for carpooling. I don’t know how to drive.” He picked up the soap, using his hands to lather it against Nigel’s chest in hopes that the friction might help him warm up faster. Nigel was heavier than Adam had expected, possibly because of his inability to support his own weight properly. Adam presses soothing kisses to his neck, slowing his hands as the water warmed. Maybe he could still make Nigel feel good, chase away some of the pain and stress he was feeling. Adam’s hands trailed lower, slick with soap as he gently cupped Nigel’s soft cock.

Nigel shuddered when Adam's soap slick hands circled his cock. It was too much and not enough at the same time. His body screamed for more, but with the pain in his thigh, the blood loss, the cocaine and alcohol, he wasn't going to be able to get hard, let alone stand for much longer. Nigel clutched helplessly at Adam, fingers digging into his arms as he attempted to keep himself upright. "Oh fuck, darling," Nigel groaned, "you feel amazing "

Adam pressed forward, holding Nigel up with the wall and his own body. “It feels good?” He asked, gently massaging at the soft flesh in his hands. If it felt good, he’d stand here and do this all night for Nigel, although he suspected Nigel would drop sooner rather than later. Smiling, Adam braced his free arm around Nigel’s waist, holding him more tightly as he dropped his head to suck teasingly at a nipple.

Nigel arched into Adam's mouth, his body seeking more of Adam. The feel of Adam's hand around his cock, the warmth of his mouth, it set every nerve ending in his body alight, but he wanted more. He  _ needed _ more. He  _ needed _ every inch of his Adam pressed upon him, yet it still felt so fucking  _ good _ . "Yes, baby," Nigel moaned, eyes slipping closed and head falling back, "just like that."

Nigel was heavy, and Adam struggled to hold him up under the warm spray. He was certain they were going to fall, but he couldn't seem to stop, nipping at Nigel's nipple and then turning the same attention to the other side. His hand kept working, memorizing every motion that made Nigel gasp or jerk. "I love you," he whispered, "I just want you here, safe, where I can touch you."

Those three words were like a punch to the gut. Hitting him harder than anything ever had. It was certainly not the first time he heard them, Adam had said it earlier, but there was something about the way he said them _now. _In that breathy whisper, it made  Nigel's chest swelled with pride, and love, and utter adoration. Adam. His gorgeous, perfect, brilliant,  _ Adam _ . All his fears were for naught, because his Adam _loved_ him unconditionally.

Nigel's hips jerked, his body instinctively chasing Adam's touch as he attempted to rut into his hand, and then his foot slipped. He pulled at Adam's arms, trying to catch himself and shifted his weight onto his injured leg to right his balance. A white flash a pain blinded him as he howled in pain, legs giving out under him as he fell, dragging Adam down with him and undoubtedly pulling his stitches.

Adam gasped, losing his grip on Nigel's cock as he frantically tried to hold him up. He failed, both of them slipping painfully down to the floor. Adam's head smacked against the wall, not hard but hard enough to hurt. It was Nigel he was worried about, though. He grabbed for Nigel's arms, pulling him into a slightly less stressful sitting position, draped half-over Adam. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did I make it worse? I'm so sorry, Nigel."

Nigel hissed in pain, letting Adam adjust him. It was fine, he was fine. (He wasn't.) He didn't pull his stitches and certainly wasn't bleeding anew. (He was.) It's not like he was shot and high and fell on his ass in the shower while an angel was jerking his flaccid cock off. (He was and he did.) Taking a few deep breaths he tried to steady his breathing. Ignoring the pain radiating from his ass and leg. He was going to feel that in the morning. He was going to feel  _ everything _ in the morning, when the coke and the booze was out of his system and he was just left with bruises and a goddamn gunshot wound. It didn't matter though, because he was going to wake up next to Adam, and for that he'd grin and bear it all. "Yeah, I'm fine, darling," he managed to grit out, pulling Adam back into his arms. "You didn't make it worse. You made it better."

"I didn't," Adam insisted, squirming where Nigel held him. He could see the fresh blood flooding the plastic wrap. "Let me go so I can clean you up." He wanted to let Nigel hug him, keep him close and pretend his entire life hadn't been suddenly and jarringly changed, but what was more important was caring for Nigel. Adam reached up, smacking at the shower knobs until he could get the water to stop, and then inspected the cling wrap carefully. "We need pain killers."

Nigel held on tighter. Like a petulant child refusing to give up his toy when asked to clean up. He didn’t care that his leg was bleeding again. That it hurt like a bitch and a half. That his ass was probably bruised (and not in the fun way.) “Later,” he murmured against Adam’s wet hair. “Just five more minutes. I don’t want to move yet. Just want to hold you.” 

Adam settled reluctantly, tucking his head under Nigel’s chin. “You could hold me in bed,” he pointed out, “where you would be dry and warm. I could stitch you back up and then touch you until you felt good again.” Adam was not entirely confident in his ability to do the former, but he considered himself to be highly skilled at the latter. Plus, the bleeding worried him.

Nigel nuzzled against him. Nosing along his hair until his teeth settled on that mark he left right under Adam's left ear. The only mark left visible above Adam's collar. Logically he knew they should move. The chill of the air against wet skin was starting to settle in and Nigel shivered, clinging tighter. Bed would be nice. Bed would be warm. But the bed was so very far, and Nigel did  _ not _ want to move. "Alright, darling," Nigel conceded as another shiver passed through him. Reluctantly, he released his hold on Adam and grimaced through the pain as he shifted to attempt to stand. 

Adam drew in a shuddery breath as Nigel's teeth grazed along his skin. He was careful as he untangled himself from Nigel, coaxing him up into a standing position. "Lean on me," he said. "You're heavy, but it's only across the hall. " Adam wrapped an arm tight around Nigel's waist, holding him up as much as he could. "You're going to lay down. I will bring the sutures to you."

"Fuck," Nigel hissed, putting most of his weight on Adam and his good leg. This was still preferable to the time he got stabbed. At least this time he wasn't in critical condition. 'Tis but a scratch, he wanted to say, but figured Adam either wouldn't get the reference or appreciate the joke. His darling angel has been pretty high strung throughout this ordeal and it would be best to not push him further. "Don't forget the saline," Nigel called after him once he was deposited safely onto the bed, "and the tweezers to pull out the torn stitches, and-" the room swam, words, half-formed tumbled from his mouth and the world went dark. 

Adam ran over things in his head, distantly aware of Nigel's instructions. Saline, without dumping it all over himself this time. Sutures. Tweezers for the torn stitches. Gauze to tape over the wound again. "Nigel," he called, "did you need anything else?"

There was no answer, and for a moment Adam's mind flooded with thoughts of concussions and blood loss and all manner of things he was not equipped to deal with. He stumbled to the bedroom, arms full of what seemed like half the first aid kit. Dumping it onto the bed, he crawled up beside Nigel, shaking him urgently. "Nigel? Nigel, wake up..." Adam's heart was pounding. He didn't know what to  _ do _ .

Nigel woke to a frantic Adam and a searing pain in his leg. "Fuck, baby," he groaned running a hand across his face before attempting to sit up. "Fuck!" He yelled again, collapsing back onto the bed cursing in pain. This was bad. He felt like he'd been shot. Squeezing his eyes closed he took a deep breath and tried to remember when the fuck was happening. Right. Russians. And getting shot. And a shower. And his darling trying (and failing) to make him feel better. "Come here, gorgeous."

"Stay down!" Adam insisted in a high, nervous voice. He fidgeted for a moment, torn between his constant desire to please Nigel, and the care that he knew still needed done. In the end, Nigel won, as he usually did. Adam lowered himself gingerly, body stiff, afraid to get too close and risk hurting Nigel further. One hand cautiously pressed over Nigel's chest, feeling his racing heart. "I need to fix your stitches."

"Yeah?" Nigel asked, stroking the back of Adam's hand. "You gonna take care of me darling?" Nigel shifted, grunting as he bore the pain and he pulled Adam flush against him. Adam was gloriously naked, his skin soft and warm, and heated him to the core. Fuck stitches and painkillers and antibiotics. All he needed was Adam (and new stitches, and pain killers, and probably some antibiotics.)

Adam shivered, allowing himself to be moved closer to Nigel's warm, strong body. "I don't want to hurt you," he protested, but weakly. On the one hand, if Nigel thought he was fine, he was probably fine. On the other, he had just passed out. "I want to take care of you. Will you let me? I'll make you feel good after."

"Okay, darling," Nigel said pressing a kiss to Adam's temple before releasing him. The wound wasn't terrible, but it was bad enough for him to know that it needed tending to. He had aggravated it enough already, and was certainly pushing his body beyond its limits. He knew he needed to stay still and rest, but he wanted Adam, any way he could get him. For a moment that night, Nigel had been terrified that he had lost Adam for good. That his beloved Adam would have looked at him the way Gabi did when  _ she _ found out. Disappointed. Ashamed.  _ Afraid. _ He didn't though. That spark in his eye never went out, in fact it shone that much brighter. Unconditional love radiated off his Adam, and Nigel thanked every god he could think of for giving such a massive fuck-up like himself, someone like Adam.

Adam crawled down the bed, light and careful in his motions, too afraid to jar Nigel's leg. It was going to hurt, no matter what he did, but if he was careful he could minimize the pain. With trembling hands, Adam eased the bloody gauze and plastic wrap from Nigel's wound. Removing the old stitches made him nauseous, but it had to be done. Adam was very good at taking care of things that absolutely had to be done. He'd never stitched anything before in his life, but he was very careful to mimic what Nigel had done before. Maybe there were a few too many passes, a few too wide, but it was better than nothing. Finally, the wound was cleaned and rebandaged, and Adam looked up at Nigel with damp eyes. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you," he whispered, raw from touching Nigel's aching wound over and over again.

Nigel unclenched his jaw and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh no, gorgeous," he said, drawing Adam closer, "you were great. It's fine. Just get me what's left of the Țuică, I'll be fine."

If there was one thing Nigel prided himself on, it was his ridiculously high pain tolerance. Something he had developed during his youth (and being called a pussy one too many times by Darko), but  _ nothing _ could have ever prepared him for the agony of being stitched back together by Adam. Not that Adam didn't try. God knows Adam tried, but the adrenaline, the coke, even the half bottle of Țuică he drank god knows when, had more or less worn off, and he felt every sting, every tug, every press of the needle, and it took everything within his power to not buck Adam off and toss him across the room.

Adam pressed a kiss to Nigel's jaw, brushing his damp hair away from his face. "As much as you want," he said, "At least until we get some pain killers, you shouldn't mix those." Adam was not a fan of drunken behavior, nor the way it felt if he drank too much himself and things started to whirl, but he was happy to give Nigel whatever he needed to alleviate the pain. He tidied up the mess from the bed and washed his hands quickly, returning with the bottle they'd left in the bathroom. There was still blood drying on the tile floor, but Adam would handle that when Nigel finally slept. He laid out alongside him, handing over the alcohol.

Taking the bottle from Adam, Nigel took hearty swig and collapsed back onto the bed. "Thank you, gorgeous. Such a good nurse. Painkillers are for pussies." Nigel stared at the bottle in his hand. He wanted to take another drink, but that would involve sitting up again, or pouring it all over himself, and he frankly wasn't a fan of either option. Resigned to the fact that more alcohol was not in his near future he passed the bottle back to Adam and closed his eyes. 

"Painkillers are for people in pain," Adam corrected, gently setting the bottle on Nigel's nightstand. Pulling a blanket gingerly over Nigel's leg, he had just made his way to the bathroom to assess the damage when Nigel's discarded pants began to ring.

The noise was obscenely loud, and would surely wake Nigel through the open doors. Adam fumbled for the phone, but instead of shutting it off, he hesitated when he saw the name. Darko. Nigel's partner in crime. Adam took the call. "Hello, Darko. Nigel is unavailable, but I would like to speak with you."

Darko wasn't quite sure what it meant when he was told that Nigel was unavailable. Nigel had just called two hours ago, with a message that things have gone to shit and the Russians found the club. It didn't bode well for him that he was  _ unavailable _ , although the voice was decidedly American and not  _ Russian _ , which could honestly only mean one thing.  _ Adam _ . "Oh fuck," Darko said, dragging a hand down his face. "Look, Adam is it? Whatever happened it was not my fault."

"I disagree," Adam snapped. His fear, his anxiety, every emotion that had been building since Nigel came home, every negative feeling with no outlet, now all of it rose to the surface. He made his way to the living room, putting distance between himself and Nigel, allowing Nigel his rest. "You are Nigel's partner. You are responsible for his 'business.' You are going to explain to me why, exactly, Nigel came home with a bullet in his thigh, why there is not anything resembling 'security' at these false businesses you run."

Darko stared incredulously at his phone. There were a million and one things he wanted to say to Nigel's little paramour. A million and one things that would come back and bite him in the ass because he  _ knew _ they would get back to Nigel, and Nigel, well Nigel would rip him a new one. "Look here, sweetheart," Darko said with an amused chuckle, "Nigel's a big boy. We are partners as you said, Nigel takes care of things in California, I deal with Bucharest. If you have a bone to pick about  _ why _ he got shot, that's a bone you pick with him.  _ I _ don't even know what happened tonight. All he told me was, 'fuck, the russians.'"

"I'm not your sweetheart," Adam said firmly, "the only person allowed to call me that is Nigel. And I can't harass Nigel about this, as he is currently unconscious in our bedroom. You are partners, that means you are equally responsible for the business as a whole. Moreover, you are responsible for each other. Which means that you get to help me figure out what happened, how to keep it from happening again, and how to acquire prescription antibiotics without a trip to a hospital. Since the club is apparently a front for illegal activities, that should be no problem for you." Adam's grip on the phone had tightened. He didn't like being laughed at or condescended to. "And then we are going to return to the topic of your awful security that allows competition to walk right into your place of business and attempt to murder my lover."

"Alright then,  _ darling _ , I won't use sweetheart anymore," Darko said with a shake of his head and a grin. He could see why Nigel liked Adam, feisty motherfucker, and direct. To the point. Reminded him a little of Gabi. "I can get you the antibiotics, where do you want me to have them dropped, since the club is  _ obviously _ compromised. Fuck!" Darko yelled, kicking the table. How the fuck did the Russians find the California club. They had been so careful. Adam was right, they needed to figure out how this happened. If the club was compromised, Nigel's apartment probably was too. It's a good thing he had Adam. "I'm sorry your  _ lover _ got shot, but I'm glad he's alive. Fucking Russians."

Adam was enraged enough that he did not so much as flinch at Darko's yell. "I am not your darling. I am not your sweetheart, or any other pet name you may choose to inflict on me. I am Adam, and I am not going away until this is dealt with, so you need to work on the way you interact with me. I can loan you some books on appropriate social graces." Adam thought over Darko's question, pacing the floor. "Has Nigel given you our address? That would be the most convenient location to send the antibiotics. I don't like the idea of leaving him if it isn't necessary. And he's going to need more Țuică. And someone reliable to handle business while he is recovering."

"Look,  _ Adam _ , nenorocitule, I mean Nigel, never told me your address, and before you start blurting it out to me, don't. I don't want it. It's better this way. Fuck," Darko cursed again. This made things difficult, but better. If  _ he _ didn't know where Nigel was right now, it means the Russians shouldn't. "Alright, I'll try to figure something out, make a few calls. Just stay put, and don't let him go anywhere. If he'd being a little bitch, just give him cognac or something if you can't find Țuică, he'll just have to deal."

Adam didn’t understand the Romanian Darko spewed, but he had heard overheard enough of Nigel’s phone calls to know when he was being sworn at. He bristled, lashing out and smacking his fist against the wall. That felt almost good enough to do it again, and he was practically vibrating with the need to melt down. But Nigel came first. “The pills,” Adam said, “and... and some  _ fucking _ alcohol because things are hard enough right now and you are his  _ friend _ and you’re going to help us.”

"Calm your tits,  _ Adam _ ," Darko said, "I have this under control. At least this time he's not actually  _ dying _ . Go, I don't know, suck his cock or something, I'm going to take care of shit from this end." Darko ended the call with an amused chuckle. This Adam was endearing. So fiercely protective of Nigel. It was nice. Refreshing. Reminded him of his wife. Grabbing his go bag, he shoved in a bottle or two of Țuică (because he'll be damned if they could find the good stuff in America) and a dose of antibiotics, before leaving his wife a message and heading over to the airport. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Nigel woke to a pounding on the door. A pounding that sounded eerily like the way Darko used to pound on his door. The weight and cadence of it made him feel like he was just coming out of a hangover in Bucharest and Darko  _ needed _ him to be somewhere. It was disorienting because he was  _ sure _ he was in California, and that he had one Adam Raki wrapped up in his arms. Therefore, it certainly  _ couldn't _ have been Darko pounding on the door, because Darko was in Bucharest, dealing with the shit stains there. 

Adam jolted awake. He hadn't been sleeping very well at all, constantly waking to check on Nigel, to see if he needed water or food or help to the bathroom. Checking the bullet wound. He jerked upwards and out of Nigel's grip, looking around hazily. "Don't move," he whispered, slipping out of bed.

Nigel groaned, head lolling towards Adam and gave him a sleepy smile. “Where else would I go, gorgeous?”

With one last look back at Nigel, Adam headed to the door. No one should have been there. There was no reason that anyone should have been pounding on their door, and Adam felt his anxiety ratcheting upwards. Nigel had been shot. There were angry Russians. Adam was dead on his feet. Exhausted, heart pounding, he drew a knife from the kitchen knife block. He didn't know where Nigel's gun was, nor would he know how to fire it if he found it. Knife in hand, Adam opened the door, just a sliver.

When the door clicked open, Darko took it upon himself to push it the rest of the way open, dislodging whom he could only assume was Adam. “Nenorocitule dead yet?” He called as he shouldered his way into the apartment, pausing when met with a flash of steel. The scene was almost comical, and he would have laughed, if not for the look of murderous intent plastered on Adam's face.  _ Feisty little thing _ , he couldn't help but think again. 

Darko took a moment to take in Adam. He could understand why Nigel referred to the man as  _ gorgeous _ , for he was indeed, gorgeous, albeit not really his type, but certainly Nigel's. Nigel had always had a thing for overly pretty things, and this Adam, well he was perhaps one of the prettiest men Darko had ever seen (even when he was clearly sleep deprived and quite frankly, terrified). "You know,  _ Adam _ ," Darko said carefully dropping his bag onto the couch, "if I were the Russians, I wouldn't have knocked."

Adam nearly dropped the knife, so sharp and sudden was his relief. Darko’s voice and accent were both instantly recognizable, although Adam couldn’t piece together why he was there. “I thought it was better to be armed,” Adam said, setting the knife down on the coffee table. That was not where it belonged, but he was too tired to be wandering about the apartment. “Did you bring Nigel’s medicine? He needs to avoid infection, I’ve been keeping the stitches clean but I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Darko chuckled softly. Oh, Adam, what was he going to do with this man. It had been a day. He was sure that Nigel’s stitches were fine. The fucker had been through hell and back, a mere gunshot wound to the leg was  _ not _ going to be the end of him. "Of course I brought the medicine,  _ iubițel," _ he said with a sly smile, pleased with himself as he dropped down onto the couch and dug around the bag. Grabbing the bottle of pills, he tossed them over in Adam's direction and pulled out a bottle of Țuică. "I brought the Țuică too," he said uncapping it, "because I'll be damned if I didn't get a decent drink too.”

Adam rolled the word over in his head and then dismissed it.  _ Iubițel _ was not a familiar word, not one of Nigel’s hushed curses, and Adam didn’t have the patience to wait for a translation. He caught the pills and then glanced at the bag, debating his chances of getting the bottle as well. But then, Nigel should probably wait until he’d had his antibiotics. "What are you doing here, Darko? How did you find the apartment?"

Darko took a swig of the liquor, settling back comfortably on the couch as he looked around the place. It was small, but nice, albeit a little bare. It was obvious that it was  _ Adam's _ apartment, as it was certainly not a place Nigel would have picked for himself, for them. Nigel liked opulence, to show off his wealth. He would have wanted to flaunt what he had in an attempt to  _ impress _ Adam, although judging by the way Adam fluttered about, a nervous wreck over Nigel's current state, Darko was pretty sure the man was already smitten. "Nigel has his location on. It was easy enough to find. I came,  _ iubițel, _ because  _ you _ told me we need someone reliable to handle business while he recovers."

“You do,” Adam agreed, arms pulled tightly across his chest as he paced the apartment. “He’s not getting up until he’s healed. He will probably try to help, and you’re not going to let him.”

"You got it, boss," Darko said with a lock salute, taking another hearty swig. "If he tries to help, I'll break his other leg."

Nigel could hear their conversation from the bed room, his blood boiling every time Darko said the word  _ iubițel. _ Adam was  _ his. _ His to dote on, to shower with pet names. "FUCK YOU, NENOROCITULE," Nigel screamed from, bristling from that 'threat.' He wouldn't put it past Darko to try, although he knew it was said in jest, to rile up his darling angel. "AND YOU FUCKING CALL HIM IUBIȚEL AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING COME OUT THERE AND BREAK YOUR FUCKING FACE."

Adam startled harshly at Nigel’s yell. He wanted to reach for the knife again, though he had not felt much more secure with it in his hand. He had the vague concern that he’d been insulted, and the even sharper concern that he’d made a very big mistake by speaking to Darko at all. “You will not,” Adam said to Darko, appalled by the rash of violence that seemed to be his entire life now. He thought of following it up with a threat, but Adam had never threatened anyone in his life, and was not entirely sure how to start. Turning toward the bedroom, he yelled, “And you’re not supposed to get out of bed!”

Nigel groaned. Adam was probably right. He shouldn't get out of bed, but Darko was here, and he'll be damned if he left his darling out there with him. Besides, Adam had already been on edge (and not in the fun way) for the past twenty four hours and he didn't need an incident between his brother and the love of his life. Steeling himself for the pain, Nigel gritted his teeth and sat up. With another sharp intake of air, he swung his good leg off the bed and slowly eased himself up. He refused to cry out in pain as he shuffled toward the door because Adam was already unnecessarily upset.

"Well fuck us both," Darko exclaimed when Nigel appeared in the hallway, "look what the cat dragged in." He looked good, for someone who had just been shot yesterday and was leaning buck naked against the wall. The wound looked good though, from what he could see of it. Apparently Adam had been a busy little bee, and was taking exceptional care of Nigel.

"What are you doing?" Adam yelped, immediately inserting himself under Nigel's arm, "I told you not to get out of bed!" The bedroom was too far back now. Adam pulled Nigel towards the couch, glaring at Darko. "Move," he demanded, more than willing to drop Nigel on him if he didn't. It was hard enough to help support Nigel's weight without having to hold him up forever.

Nigel leaned heavily on Adam, grateful for the support. Adam was like a soothing balm on all his ailments. "You did, darling, but I couldn't leave you out here with that motherfucker."

"Fuck you, too," Darko replied with a flick of his finger, shuffling over to give Nigel the space he needed on the couch. 

"Fuck  _ you _ ," Nigel snapped back, without any real bite, grabbing the bottle from Darko's hand as he sank down onto the couch. He took a swig, the burning of the alcohol chasing away the throbbing ache of his leg. "Aw fuck, the club is a mess."

"Don't worry about it. Already taken care of," Darko said with a wave of his hand. Letting out a yawn he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, draping his arm across his eyes. "There was a fucking rat in the staff. He was playing both sides, thinking he wasn't going to get his. He's been taken care of too."

"It was Matty wasn't it?" Nigel asked, receiving a small nod in affirmation. "Fucking knew it, the rat faced fuck." Nigel took another drink from the bottle before handing it back to Darko to paw at Adam. He wanted him in his lap, though he  _ knew _ it was a terrible idea, still, he wanted the weight of his Adam draped over him.

Adam hesitated, shifting from foot to foot as he watched the both of them. He couldn't decide if he was intruding, or if perhaps he wasn't saying enough. When Nigel reached for him, he went, perching awkwardly on the arm of the couch, close enough for Nigel to get his contact without Adam crushing or hurting him. "You need security," he said, calmer now that Nigel was involved in the conversation. "If you're going to be running a club as your front business, you need it to be at least a little bit legitimate, safer." And Adam would feel better if there was somewhere Nigel could go where he was less likely to get shot.

"We have security," Nigel protested, laying his head down onto Adam lap. "Well had. Pretty sure everyone's dead, and good help is hard to come by."

Darko hummed in agreement, arm still cast across his face. "Case in point, Matty."

"Fuck that fucker," Nigel growled, burying his face into Adam's thigh. "And the club was, is, legit, baby" he mumbled into the fabric of Adam's sweatpants. "But you're right, maybe we should stop doing business there. Get a warehouse or something like in the movies."

Adam petted his hand gently through Nigel's hair, mulling things over in his head. "A warehouse would not be a very good cover story," he said softly, tracing his fingertips over the nape of Nigel's neck. "You're just going to have to be a lot more cautious with who you hire. Although you may want to consider a new location for your club, since that one has been... compromised?" These were concepts Adam had only seen discussed in films, and never the types of film he found very interesting, and so he felt awkward and clumsy as he tried to contribute.

"We could probably front a warehouse," Darko said from under his arm. "Just import shit, legal shit, like stuffed raccoons."

"The fuck are we gonna do with stuffed raccoons?" Nigel groaned, shifting his head higher to nuzzle against Adam's groin. He didn't want to talk work right now. He didn't want to think about security and imports and finding a new space for the club. All he wanted was Adam and for Darko to fuck off.

Adam stiffened, whimpering softly as Nigel pressed his face far too close to be polite. He nudged gently at Nigel's head, keeping a wary eye on Darko, who was still actively trying not to look at them. "Maybe," Adam said, clearing his throat, "we should talk about this later? After Nigel's had antibiotics and you've recovered from jet lag?"

"Yeah," Darko said, "let's talk about this later, when nenorocitule isn't actively trying up suck your cock."

"Fuck you, motherfucker," Nigel retorted, raising a hand to flick Darko off while he mouthed more fervently at Adam.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Darko groaned, pushing himself to a stand. "Go get your mouth stuffed, I'm gonna go. Call me when you're done swallowing his load."

"Nigel!" Adam hissed, shivering as Nigel mouthed at him. He wasn't hard yet, but he would get there very quickly if Nigel kept this up. He shoved at Nigel a little harder, trying to nudge him away. "I have to lock the door behind Darko! Who is still in the room." Nearly tripping over himself to get out of Nigel's reach, Adam stumbled after Darko, red-faced as he saw the man out. 

Nigel glared at the back of Adam's head, and then at the door. As far as he was concerned, Darko was entirely capable of seeing himself out. Adam should be here, with his cock lodged halfway down Nigel's throat, but he wasn't. He was on the other side of the room,  _ seeing Darko out _ , which was utter bullshit. "Fuck this shit," he cursed under his breath, pushing himself up to a stand. If Adam wasn't going to be paying him any attention, he didn't see the point of sitting there.

"You should probably pay attention to lover boy," Darko said casting a glance over Adam's shoulder toward Nigel. "I don't know how you put up with him, possessive ass motherfucker, but thank you. I'm glad he found you, and that you are willing to put up with all his bullshit, even the weird ass biting. Gabi never let him go that far," he said gesturing vaguely at Adam's neck.

Adam's hands twisted anxiously. He gave Nigel a frustrated glance over his shoulder, impatiently gesturing Darko out the door. "I  _ like _ the biting," he said, flustered. "Goodbye, Darko." Adam didn't like to think about Nigel biting other people. Or not biting them, he supposed, but he tried not to think about Nigel being possessive with other people either. Impatient, Adam shut the door the very second Darko was over the threshold, turning back to Nigel as he worked his way across the living room. "You aren't supposed to be moving!" He shouted.

Nigel dropped back down onto the couch with a huff. He caught Adam around the waist as he moved within range and pulled him down with him, mindful of his injured leg. "Maybe you shouldn't have left me then,  _ iubițel _ ." Nigel knew he was being petty and irrational, but he'd be damned if  _ Darko's _ the only one to call Adam, iubițel. He'd never considered the Romanian pet name, because it was Adam, but he supposed it fit.

Adam curled gingerly into Nigel, carefully holding up most of his own weight instead of dropping into Nigel's lap. He frowned at the term, comparing the way Nigel said it to the way Darko had said it, and Nigel's angry reaction. "Are you mad at me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Mad at you?" Nigel questioned, tilting his head in confusion as he drew a hand up to gently cup Adam's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Why would I be mad at you, darling?" Nigel shifted, turning so he could drop his injured leg off the couch and pull Adam flush against him. 

Adam folded easily into Nigel, pressing his cheek into Nigel's palm with a tired sigh. "You got up. You were upset. And you called me..." Adam frowned, mulling the pronunciation over in his head, "I don't know what you called me, but Darko called me it too and you yelled at him."

Nigel stroked through Adam's hair, pressing a kiss against it. "I got up because you  _ left me _ , of course I was upset. But,  _ iubițel _ , it means baby or darling or sweetheart or lover, all of those, and motherfucking Darko, I'm gonna break his fucking face when I see him again. You're mine," Nigel said with a growl, fisting Adam's hair and pulling just so, exposing the long column of his neck and the mark he'd left behind. It was fading, the imprint of his teeth barely visible. If it were up to him, he'd break skin, dig his teeth in and leave a permanent scar, but he couldn't bear the thought of actually  _ hurting _ Adam.

Adam gasped and shuddered, letting Nigel tilt his head back. It had been too long since Nigel last bit him, in his opinion. There was hardly any mark left for Adam to touch and admire, just the faintest yellowing bruise. "Of course I'm yours," Adam said, flushed and pleased, "Although maybe you should wait to break Darko's face until things are handled at work. I promise not to let him call me iubițel again." And Nigel could call him it as much as he wanted. Adam liked the way Romanian sounded in Nigel's rough voice.

Nigel hummed as he nuzzled against the mark on Adam’s neck. Adam’s affirmation sent a warmth through his chest as he fitted his teeth against the mark again. He didn’t  _ need _ to mark Adam again, just knowing that Adam felt the same way  _ should _ have been enough, but he wanted the world to know. He wanted anyone who looked upon Adam to  _ know _ that he had been marked and claimed by  _ Nigel _ . In another universe, it would be enough, the bite. There would be no doubt about it,  _ who _ Adam  _ belonged _ to. In another universe the bite would not only be an outward  _ claim _ to Adam, but it would bond them together. Unfortunately, Nigel was aware of the fact that it was all just a fantasy, that such worlds did not  _ actually _ exist, and that biting Adam didn’t trigger a biological response. It was nice to pretend though. As he bit down and worked the tender flesh of Adam’s neck with his teeth, he imagined what the breaking of that skin would  _ do _ . 

Adam squirmed in Nigel's lap, shifting to press his neck more firmly against Nigel's teeth. He moaned happily as Nigel bit down, unfortunately not hard enough to scar, but enough to urge on a warmth in Adam's belly. Arousal came easily, with Nigel around, and Adam's hips shifted, rocking his steadily growing hardness against Nigel before he could stop himself. It took him a moment to remember that it was inappropriate, that Nigel was injured and needed care. "I should... I should get you back to bed," Adam murmured, his focus still narrowed on Nigel's sharp teeth.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Nigel bit down again, a little harder this time, the hand in his hair tightening to keep Adam in place. Nigel worked his other hand between them, pushing down Adam’s sweatpants just enough so he could grip him properly. He had already been thwarted once, and he’ll be damned if Adam was going to deny him again. Fuck his injury, he’d be more than willing to let Adam fuck him like this, just as long as he gets to have Adam’s cock one way or another. 

Adam let out a small squeak, one that broke in his throat as Nigel got a hand on his cock. He was already hard from so little, just from a hand in his hair and teeth on his neck, from a sharp, commanding tone. He could make Nigel go to bed later, right now, he craved this closeness. It was a little bit scary, how willing Adam was to let Nigel take control. Adam's hands came up, pawing at Nigel's chest, running his fingers through the thick hair there. It had been too long. "I want to touch you, too. Please?"

“Fuck yes, baby, touch me,” Nigel said, rutting up against him, taking them both into his hand, contradicting his own words. He couldn't help it though, the feel of Adam against him, hot and hard. He needed the lube though, but getting it would involve releasing his hold on Adam. "Can you grab the lube, darling? I want you inside me."

Adam nuzzled against Nigel's cheek, rolling his hips into Nigel's grasp. "Your leg," he protested, though his cock twitched at the proposition. He wanted it, had long since grown addicted to the feel of being inside Nigel, or Nigel inside him, any way they could work together. He grabbed for the lube anyway, stretching to snag it from the drawer in the end table. They'd started hiding it throughout the apartment, both of them too insatiable to constantly trek back to the bedroom. "I don't want to hurt you," Adam whispered, straightening up in Nigel's lap.

"You could never hurt me, iubițel," Nigel said, giving them another stroke before releasing their cocks, his hand falling to Adam's hip. He gently coaxed Adam off of him and dug his foot into the couch, lifting his hips so he could tuck a cushion under him. A dull ache radiated from his wound, and he ignored it in favor of drawing Adam back over him, kissing him with urgency. 

Adam lowered himself against Nigel's chest, returning his kiss greedily. Generally, they were both relaxed enough for prep not to be too much of an issue, but Adam was hesitant with Nigel's wound. He slid two slick fingers into Nigel, wanting to be absolutely certain he was comfortable before Adam tried anything further. "I'll stop," Adam said, moaning softly at the feel of Nigel around his fingers, "if you need me to stop, I'll stop."

"Don't you dare stop," Nigel growled, biting at Adam's lips. Relaxing, he ground down on Adam's hand, chasing that feeling of fullness. He would take any and everything that Adam was willing to give him, but with the ordeal last night, what he wanted, no  _ needed _ was Adam buried as deep as he could within him. A reassurance of sorts, that Adam truly  _ loved _ him.

Adam was almost tempted to draw things out, carefully testing Nigel for any sign or pain or discomfort, but when Nigel ground back against him, he couldn't help himself. He pulled his hand away, gripping at Nigel's hip on his good side as he lined himself up. "I always want you," he whispered, kissing Nigel gently as he eased in, "I never want to stop."

"Yes," Nigel hissed, fingers digging into Adam's hips as he tried to draw him in deeper, faster. He needed all of Adam inside of him. He needed to feel full,  _ connected _ . He needed Adam to fuck him within an inch of his life. He needed his mind to be completely barren of anything that wasn’t Adam fucking Raki. He was still raw from the previous night. A part of him was still terrified that this was all an illusion. That he'd lose Adam the way he'd lost Gabi. The way he'd lost every good thing that had ever come into his life.

"Fuck, baby, c'mon," Nigel groaned, pushing his hips up as his head dropped back against the arm of the couch. His leg hurt like a bitch and a half. He could feel the stitches pulling as he continued to put pressure on the leg, trying desperately to fuck himself on Adam's cock.

Adam forced Nigel's hips back down, pinning him in place with the length of his body. He was normally happy to do absolutely anything Nigel told him to, but now he was wary, careful. He fucked Nigel in slow, easy motions, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You need to be still," Adam insisted, "or else I'm going to hurt you." There was good pain, the feel of Nigel's teeth in his neck or his hands against Adam's body, and then there was the bad pain of Adam ripping him open, carving into him by accident. Adam never wanted to hurt Nigel badly.

Nigel relaxed immediately, collapsing under the welcomed weight of Adam against him. His gorgeous, brilliant, angel, situated so perfectly above him. Nigel carded his hands through Adam's hair, tugging roughly just the way he knew Adam liked it, exposing his neck again. "You need to fuck me now," Nigel said, pulling again at Adam's hair, tongue tracing  _ his _ mark before biting down lightly, "or I'll flip you and take what I  _ need _ , the leg be damned."

Adam whined, his hips rolling forward, quick and hard. Logically, the chances of Nigel being able to take any sort of physical control of the situation were very slim, but he was helpless to resist the way Nigel bit and pulled at him. He didn't want to hurt Nigel, but the more he moved, the more he lost himself to Nigel's tight heat, the sharp grip on Adam's hair. Adam had been so worried about Nigel, and now it was almost like things were back to normal, like Adam could relax and feel secure again. His nails dug into Nigel's hips, holding him still for Adam's deep thrusts.

Nigel arched into him, pushing up with his good leg to meet every one of Adam's thrusts. He welcomed the feel of Adam's hands on his hips, holding him down as he fought against him, digging those nails deeper into his skin, urging them to break skin and draw blood. He wanted to feel Adam for days. To be reminded that he was here. That he was _thoroughly claimed_ by this man, this angel, _his_ _mate_. Nigel's mind screamed in pleasure as Adam continued to pound into him, his teeth itching to bite down again. Maybe draw blood this time, leave behind a permanent scar, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he released the tight grip he had on Adam's hair and cupped his face gently, turning his head so he could drink in every one of Adam's moans directly. 

"Close," Adam moaned against Nigel's mouth. He wrapped a hand around Nigel's cock, stroking him clumsily in time with his thrusts. Nigel was too much for him sometimes, overwhelming Adam with so many sensations. He wanted to watch Nigel come apart around him, to feel him shudder and shake beneath Adam's grasp. He wanted to be the reason Nigel felt good, always.

"Oh fuck," Nigel moaned with a shudder, bucking into Adam's hand. Adam was ecstasy personified.  _ Nobody _ had ever made Nigel feel the way he did. Every kiss, every touch, every stroke, sent shivers down his spine. He had never felt so wholly connected to someone before. "So good, darling," Nigel gasped, trembling under the onslaught of pleasure. Adam was going to be the death of him, but oh what a way to die. "Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come."

Adam jerked his hips, dragging Nigel onto his cock, his body beginning to tremble. "Come on," he pleaded, running his thumb over the sensitive head of Nigel's cock, "come for me, Nigel, please?" Adam couldn't hold himself back. He dropped his face into Nigel's throat, panting as he spilled over, fucking Nigel through every wave of his own orgasm, desperate to pull Nigel over the edge with him.

The sensation of Adam running his thumb over his head and spilling into him, filling him with his seed, sent Nigel over the edge. With a growl he bit down hard on Adam's shoulder, clenching around him as he spilled into his hand. He was overstimulated and raw, Adam hitting his sensitive prostate as he fucked him through their orgasms, his leg aching terribly, but he wouldn't trade this feeling for the world. He'd gladly get shot again if it meant being able to experience being filled so spectacularly by Adam again. "Fuck, baby, I love you."

Adam cried out at the bite, body crashing through yet another wave of sensation. He stilled deep inside Nigel, trembling atop him and unable- or unwilling - to move. "Love you too," he gasped into Nigel's throat, "I love you so much. I shouldn't have done that. Did I hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" Nigel asked, stroking a hand down Adam's back, "you could never hurt me, iubițel." It was the truth and a lie at the same time. He was sure that there was nothing Adam could ever do to  _ physically _ hurt him. If Adam chose to do  _ anything _ to him, he'd welcome it. Pain turned to pleasure by the simple fact that it was by Adam's hand. What would destroy him though, was the very thought of Adam  _ rejecting _ him.  _ That _ would cut him to the core. Gut him where he stood. He does not think he would be able to survive separation. 

Luckily for Nigel, Adam hadn’t rejected him. Adam had accepted him.  _ All _ of him, even the parts Gabi turned her back on. With a smile, he pressed a kiss to the bite he just left on Adam's shoulder. Arms circling him, drawing his impossibly close. Nigel wanted to stay in this moment forever, completely sated with Adam blanketing him from the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic, but not the end of this universe. We had so much planned for this, but these boys literally just wanted to fuck forever. We couldn't control them. 
> 
> There is a lot more we wanted explore in this particular universe with them, and at one point we will. So stay tuned.
> 
> Feel free to scream at us over on Twitter. Our usernames are the same there :)


End file.
